Tekken 5: Curse of Mishima
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Mere month after the shocking conclusion of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, another tournament begins, but with Heihachi missing presumed dead, who is behind this tournament, what lies in store for those involved, especially since this new sponsor seems connected with the Mishima's in a remarkable way.
1. Prologue - Part 1

**Tekken 5: Curse of the Mishima**

First chapter of my Tekken 5 Novelization; hope you enjoy it.

Due to the much larger number of characters; I've worked out a two part prologue to introduce them, hope this works out.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **Prologue – Part 1**

It was at the close of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, that things changed drastically. No clear winner was announced, the tournament just ended suddenly; the following night the tournament sponsor, Heihachi Mishima vanished. At the same time, a Mishima owned shrine known as Hon-Maru went up in flames; other disappearances were noted, which included Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi's son who had been fighting against him in the tournament, Heihachi's grandson, Jin Kazama also disappeared, as did a young female fighter from the tournament known as Ling Xiaoyu, along with a friend of hers, Miharu Hirano.

Of all the disappearances, only Kazuya turned up again, a week later, he emerged as the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu Corporation's rival company, G Corporation. The only other news, which shocked many, came the day after Kazuya's re-emergence. Heihachi Mishima was declared dead. No body could be found but it was known that he was present in Hon-Maru when it went up in flames; therefore death seemed to most logical conclusion.

For Kazuya, this was a godsend; he was more than willing to exploit this and take over the Zaibatsu's control and achieve the supreme power he had dreamed of. However an unexpected obstacle then appeared; a shadowy, unknown stranger suddenly took control of the Zaibatsu and began running it; his control being even more ruthless than the time Kazuya controlled the Zaibatsu, twenty one years ago.

* * *

Within G Corporation; a man of forty-nine stood in a production room. He was tall and muscular, showing little to no signs of his age, he had black hair which spiked back and also formed a widow's peak and mismatched eyes, one was black the other was red; he also had several scars, some on his face, he was currently clad in a black business suit with a long coat. This was Kazuya Mishima and he was overseeing the production of the latest fighting robot in the Jack series; Jack 5.

"I trust we are proceeding well?" He asked the young female robotics expert working on the Jack model.

She turned and pushed some of her blonde hair back from her face. "Yes sir, Jack 5 will be ready soon."

Her nametag read Jane; Kazuya sneered, remembering how he had heard of her past history with the Jack models; a truly pitiful tale as far as he was concerned. They both turned their attention to the robot being made. It looked human in appearance, vastly muscular with a steel blonde Mohawk and red eyes; along with being dressed in desert camo trousers and a black vest, along with black steel plated gloves and boots.

' _A killing machine, masquerading as a human.'_ Kazuya noted to himself as a message appeared on his phone.

He opened the phone and checked it just as Jane spoke.

"It's done; Jack 5 is now active." She sounded very happy, Kazuya fought not to roll his eyes.

Jack 5 then stood up, fully activate and ready for battle. Kazuya smirked and then held out the phone to Jane.

"Good, we may also have the perfect field test."

Jane looked at the phone and was surprised; mere months after the end of the last one, now, the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 had been announced.

* * *

Meanwhile, beneath the Mishima Zaibatsu; in a high security holding cell, two young girls, both aged eighteen were huddled. They were both dressed similarly, having been abducted from their part-time jobs working at a beachfront restaurant. Their work uniform consisted of a bikini; denim mini shorts and wedge heeled sandals.

One girl's was orange in colour; the other's was a mixture of colours from blue, to purple and even pink. This girl had short spiky brown hair; brown eyes and a slender build.

The girl in orange was also slender, but her build belied her true strength. She also had medium long black hair which she wore in two small ponytails and black eyes; her name was Ling Xiaoyu, one of the fighters of the King of Iron Fist Tournament; captured by the Zaibatsu afterwards, along with her friend, Miharu Hirano.

They weren't sure how long they had been held captive for; but both girls were afraid, wondering what was going to happen to them.

"Xiao…" Miharu whispered. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

Xiaoyu shook her head sadly. "No, I tried; none of my skills can make a dent in that door, or any of the walls."

Miharu bowed her head. "What do they want with us?"

Xiaoyu didn't answer, she couldn't, she had no idea herself. However answers soon came as the door opened and, flanked by armed Tekken Force soldiers; the Zaibatsu Adjutant and Aide; Takeshi, entered.

"What is this, what is…?" Xiaoyu began, only stopping when she found guns pointed at her and Miharu.

Takeshi looked rather pale as he replied. "This is our insurance, to make sure you fight, dear girl. The King of Iron Fist Tournament will take place soon; you are to take part, if you refuse well, you and your friend are in for a…unpleasant stay."

Both girls froze at that, recognizing the blackmail for what it was. Unable to argue, Xiaoyu gave in and agreed and was soon led away, Miharu remained locked up in the cell.

* * *

The two women glared at each other, breathless, angry, surrounded by chaos and destruction. One woman had shoulder length brown hair; brown eyes and was clad in a red Chinese style dress with a slit up the left hand side, red stockings and red heels. She looked around twenty-two, but was in fact, in her forties.

The other woman had blonde hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes and was clad in a purple bodysuit. Like the other woman she was older than she looked, being two years older than the other, both physically and actually. The women's names were Nina and Anna Williams, their rivalry was legendary; the destruction around them the result of a several days long fight between them as Nina recovered most of her lost memories.

"Well; glad to have that out of your system Nina?" Anna asked coyly.

Nina glared; unlike her sister, she was cold, ruthless and never truly made jokes. "I won't rest, not until this ends between us, not until I fix…everything."

Anna shook her head. "You can't Nina, nobody can fix everything; what about your…son."

"Enough; you want to continue fighting; let's do it properly." Nina replied sharply; Anna having touched a sore spot, reminding her of Steve Fox.

She had been sent to assassinate him in the last tournament, just another job, until she discovered he was actually her son; born while she was in cryosleep, like her sister.

"Properly?" Anna echoed, wondering what her sister meant.

In response; Nina handed Anna a flyer that she had picked up and simply walked off. Anna was about to call after her, when she saw the flyer was advertising the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. She grinned; Nina was right, this was the proper way to do things, once more, they would face each other in the arena.

* * *

Devastation, destruction, death; that was what he saw around him. The cybernetic ninja known as Yoshimitsu could only look around in agony at the sight of so many of his proud clan, now slaughtered. He had brought the collapsed Bryan Fury, a cyborg man of thirty-one with silver hair and grey eyes, here for treatment. Dr. Bosconovitch had managed to repair the damage to Bryan's body and made him stronger than ever.

Yoshimitsu looked up, glaring as he saw Bryan, standing by a hole in the wall of the building, laughing.

"You…You did this!" Yoshimitsu challenged.

Bryan laughed. "Of course; absolute chaos, so much death…what fun!"

Yoshimitsu snarled. "You take joy in others pain; I should have left you to rot. Demon, I will kill you for this!"

Bryan merely laughed again. "That would be a sight to see; a weak punk like you, goin up against the likes of me, hah!"

"My sword hungers for you; my vengeance drives me to even greater heights." Yoshimitsu declared. "Now, you will know my wrath!"

With that he charged towards Bryan and slashed at him with his sword. Bryan merely leapt through the hole in the window and landed on the ground below.

"Nice try; but your puny sword is no match for me!" He declared. "Now, I have to test this power, I've found the ultimate test too; maybe you could come along, try again there."

With that he turned and ran. Yoshimitsu roared in rage and called after him.

"Run coward, run all you want, try to hide, it will do you no good! No matter where you go, I will hunt you down, I WILL have my vengeance."

It was only after calming down from that, and getting to work ensuring his comrades were laid out respectfully; that he saw what Bryan had meant. The damaged flickering TV was announcing a news bulletin about the upcoming King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. This confused Yoshimitsu, who thought the tournaments, would be over with Heihachi dead and the Zaibatsu apparently in turmoil. He made up his mind however; he would enter and see that Bryan paid, blood for blood.

* * *

Two people sat in the Hospital waiting room, the first was a twenty-nine year old man, with brown dreadlocked hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and tan skin; the second was a nineteen year old girl, with long brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and tan skin. Their names were Eddy Gordo and Christie Monteiro.

Both were Capoeira fighters and were waiting to hear news about Christie's grandfather, the man who had taught her and Eddy their fighting style. He had been released from prison but had fallen terrible ill while there and was now a shadow of his old self.

"Oh Eddy, what are we, what if…?" Christie began fretting.

Eddy smiled gently however. "Relax Christie, we'll figure something out, I promise."

She nodded, but sadly, her fears weren't eased. If anything they were only made worse when the doctors emerged, looking rather grim.

"Bad news?" Eddy asked hesitantly.

The lead doctor nodded. "I'm afraid so…"

Christie gasped and everything seemed to go still; until finally the doctor began talking again. Informing her and Eddy of what they had discovered. Later, Christie, still in a state of shock, found herself arguing with Eddy.

"No Christie, it's too dangerous; we don't know what's happening there right now." Eddy was saying. "You're right, this may be our best chance, but something crazy is going on. I can't let you put yourself at risk."

Christie glared at him. "Eddy, it was my idea, the King of Iron Fist Tournament, if I go in and win that, I can use the Zaibatsu's technology, if anyone can save my grandfather, it's them."

"But…"

She shook her head. "Forget it Eddy, if you're entering, fine…but I'm entering too."

Eddy groaned, defeated; he couldn't believe this was happening; now he had not only himself and his master to worry about, but Christie too.

* * *

The forty-eight year old man with the rigid blonde quiff and blue eyes let out a yell as he punched through the brick wall he had set up as part of his training. Paul Phoenix, an Iron Fist Tournament veteran glared as he straightened up.

' _One thing after another, defeat after humiliating defeat. I won't stand for it anymore!'_ He thought to himself. _'Need to keep going, get stronger, no matter what it takes; I will win this time, I have to.'_

He was tired of being the laughing stock; tired of all the failures, still enraged at the Zaibatsu's trickery two years ago, stealing his victory from him. He fell into a slump after the last tournament but caught himself just in time. Now he was set and ready to make sure he won this time.

He trained harder and more intensely than ever before, determined to make sure that this time, if anyone walked away the victor, it would be him.

Elsewhere, while this was going one, another man was involved in intense training, twenty-one year old Hwoarang; a rival of Jin Kazama. He was determined to finish things with Jin this time.

' _So many setbacks.'_ He thought sadly. _'Well, no more; I have nothing distracting me now, I've finished my military service, I'm in training, I'm getting stronger, I will continue to do so. This time Jin, I will be the one to walk away with victory. I will defeat you!'_

Such was his dedication that he refused to stop, even when the timer he had set to remind him to take a break went off. He still continued, determined more than ever to defeat Jin Kazama.

* * *

The nine year old fighting Panda bear continued to train; the novelty of a bear fighting on its hind legs was diminished by her obvious rage however. She was enraged for a simple reason, someone had kidnapped her mistress and she knew who and where.

She now had reason to attempt a rescue too; she would break into the Zaibatsu, take place in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 and rescue her mistress, Ling Xiaoyu. Panda wasn't alone however; for standing back, watching her longingly was a ten year old brown bear known as Kuma. Kuma had fallen into a deep depression recently, his master, Heihachi was believed to be dead; he had lost the last tournament and now, Panda, the object of his affections, wouldn't even notice him

However, seeing Panda's dedication, Kuma was inspired, he would win her heart this time. He went to train himself, to prepare for the next tournament, to rescue Panda's mistress and win Panda's heart; that was all the inspiration he needed.

* * *

The forty-seven year old man with long black hair in a ponytail and black eyes sighed. He was Lei Wulong, a police officer and well known fighter within the Iron Fist Tournaments; he had heard the announcements of King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, the man he was seeking, the one responsible for the attacks on several dojo's, several murders, would be attending. Right now however, he was faced with a…obstacle.

"I must express my concerns that this…" He began.

The girl he was talking to however glared at him. She was seventeen with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes; she was clearly a fierce young lady and a fighter; her father had been the most recent dojo owner to be attacked and he had trained her after all.

"My father is nearly dead." The girl snarled. "I couldn't call myself a Kazama, if I let that go unpunished. You can't stop me…officer; I am Asuka Kazama and I will deal with this man myself."

Lei groaned. _'How do I get myself into these messes?'_

Seeing no other option, he gave no further resistance but resolved to keep an eye on the girl, to make sure she didn't get into trouble.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Next chapter shall be the second part of the prologue, introducing the rest of the characters.


	2. Prologue - Part 2

**Tekken 5: Curse of the Mishima**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you enjoyed it :)  
gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked the introductions, well, we can only wait and see what happens to them. Glad you liked the set-ups and really, there as long as I could make them, with the info given for each character for joining the tournament. Panda was in the wilds training, so nobody was actually looking after her, she was doing it herself.  
FNAFFRENZYCAT: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it; hope I don't disappoint; well, we've already seen Asuka, talking to Lei in the last chapter and this chapter will have Lili in it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **Prologue – Part 2**

A man of great age sat calmly; in an almost meditative trance. The man's name was Wang Jinrei, a veteran fighter who had fought in the first two tournaments before retiring. He was an impressive one-hundred and five years of age; yet still retained much of the strength and vigour of his younger years. His white hair and beard were both longer than before, yet many who saw him still recognized and respected him for the elderly martial arts master that he was.

He opened his eyes as he heard the sound of knocking at the door. He stood and went to answer it, but there was no one there; only an envelope lying on the doormat. Cautiously he picked it up, reading his name on the front.

' _There is something familiar about this handwriting.'_ He pondered quietly. _'But how, it can't be.'_

Shaking his head he returned indoors and opened the envelope; inside was a note and what looked like an invitation. He read the note first; it read 'I need your help, old friend; seek me out, Wang Jinrei'. It was signed; but when Wang saw the name he gasped.

"Impossible." He choked out. "He's dead."

It was then he saw the invitation was for the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 and he knew, right away, what he had to do.

* * *

The forty-eight year old martial artist known as Marshall Law sighed. Life was currently not going very well for him, he found himself facing one disaster after another since the end of the last tournament.

' _My dojo goes under, my restaurant business is a bust; I'm stuck as dishwasher and now this.'_ He thought sadly.

The news had taken him by surprise and now he was stuck, fretting, wondering what to do. He had been unable to return home having lost all his money and so took the job as a dishwasher to make enough to do so. Only now he had received a call from his wife, his son Forrest had been badly injured after going for a joyride on Paul Phoenix's motorbike, causing a horrific crash. So now he also needed to pay for Forrest's hospital bills.

Law shook his head. _'No point trying to get through to Paul in this; he's so worked up with his training. He doesn't even know Forrest took his bike; he can't be blamed in any way. But, well, that means it's all on me.'_

As he walked down the street, contemplating his problems he stopped; on the wall in front of him, he saw the perfect solution. The King of Iron Fist Tournament was due to begin soon. The prize money from the tournament would be enough for him to pay for his son's hospital bills and get home. He immediately hurried to where he was currently staying, to intensify his training. He knew he had to win this, no matter what.

* * *

The sixteen year old blonde haired blue eyed blonde girl sighed as she sat at her bedroom window. She was dressed in an elegant white 'Victorian style' mid-thigh length white dress with lace on the cuffs and hem, a red and black ascot, red and white fingerless gloves and white boots.

She was the daughter of a wealthy oil magnate known as Emilie De Rochefort; or Lili as she preferred to be called. She had developed a love of fighting after managing to escape a kidnapping attempt four years ago, taking down one of her captors in the process.

However her father was a gentle soul and so she hid her talents. Finding excuses to escape and secretly take part in street fighting tournaments.

' _It was all going so well too; until I met_ her _.'_ Lili thought bitterly. _'Asuka Kazama, that bitch; as if defeating me wasn't bad enough, rubbing my face in it…Now there's also, father's problems.'_

Her father's problems stemmed from the fact that his company was losing money, facing financial ruin. It was enough to make Lili consider the invitation she had been given following her latest street fighting victory, an invitation by a man clad in a dark suit.

' _King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, hosted by the Mishima Zaibatsu…They have so much money…too much.'_ She pondered briefly before smirking. _'Well, that' settles it.'_

So, with her decision made, she secretly began making her preparations to enter the tournament.

* * *

A heavy sigh emerged from the now fifty-five year old former sumo wrestler Ganryu as he sat down. He had just had a long day overseeing his sumo school. He pondered his life for the past several years; it had changed drastically. For starters, up until retirement, he had taken part in official tournaments again and this time, he had fought cleanly, no fight fixing or any scandal. It had been refreshing.

' _It was good to see what I could do, when I actually used my skills.'_ He thought to himself. _'But still; something is missing.'_

His thoughts went to his old flame, Michelle Chang. He had been watching the last King of Iron Fist Tournament and had seen one of the fighters; Julia Chang. In an instant he was struck by her and her dedication to recover her re-forestation data.

Suddenly an idea occurred to him. _'The Zaibatsu has it; they're holding another tournament soon; if I enter and win, I get that data. I can then offer it to Julia and from there…win her heart.'_

Joy filling him he immediately prepared himself; he had to work hard and get back into shape for the tournament. Meanwhile; elsewhere, the twenty year old object of Ganryu's affections, Julia Chang sighed heavily as she sat back in her chair. All her efforts were coming to naught.

She shook her head. _'Every time I try, I hit a dead end; I need that data, but how…'_

She knew that, if she left the data in the Zaibatsu's hands, they would twist it, pervert it into something capable of destruction, instead of rejuvenation. It was then, by pure coincidence that she received a letter, telling her about the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5; her resolve blazed, it was time for her to fight again; this time, she was certain she would win and finally achieve her dream.

* * *

The twenty-eight year old Vale Tudo champion, Craig Marduk grinned as he defeated yet another opponent. He was wearing a new accessory this time around; the mask of Armour King; and for good reason; he knew a certain someone would be watching. He wanted him to see this. Celebrating his victory, he prepared himself as the announcer approached.

' _Ever since that punk King defeated me in the last tournament; I've been a joke.'_ He bitterly lamented. _'Well, no more, let's see how he likes this; I'll be sure to win this time, I have made myself into the ultimate weapon.'_

The announcer finally reached Marduk, but before he could speak, Marduk yanked the microphone away from him and began to bellow into it, facing the cameras.

"You see this King; you see what I've done. I know you won't stand for this. Well, you're my next target!" He declared. "The next Iron Fist Tournament will be held soon; I will face you there and eradicate you; come if you dare!"

He smirked, thrusting the microphone back at the announcer. Watching this on a large outdoor TV, the thirty year old luchadore wrestler known as King growled in fury. He had spared Marduk's life after beating him at the end of the last tournament; feeling revenge wasn't the answer. But now, seeing this, his rage returned; the way Marduk acted.

"I will not let him disgrace my master." King growled as his hands clenched into fists. "So be it, the tournament shall be his downfall."

With that King prepared himself for the gruelling battle that lay ahead.

* * *

The desolate courtyard was silent except for the sound of footsteps; a lone figure walked through the courtyard, clad in a military uniform, identifying him as a member of SPETSNAZ. He had medium length black hair which he tied back, black eyes and a number of scars on his face.

He was rather pale and one look was enough to tell anyone he was a man of cold ruthlessness. His name was Sergei Dragunov; he had been sent here by his organization to investigate the strange creature that was seen here. However he quickly stopped; sensing he wasn't alone.

"You have no business here." A dark voice behind him said.

Dragunov turned and glared at the intruder. The figure was a man with dark skin and rather short white blonde hair; his eyes were hidden behind a pair of black eye-protectors; he was clad in a black bodysuit with kunai attached to his belt. Dragunov knew this man to be a ninja known only as Raven, they had crossed paths before and it had been he who had put the X shaped scar on Raven's face.

Raven shook his head. "The creature you are looking for is gone…Why else do you think I am still here; I would have found it and left by now."

Dragunov turned and stepped towards Raven, still as silent as a ghost. Raven tensed; ready to react.

"I have more important matters; such as who is now behind the Zaibatsu after Heihachi's death…and why they've started the tournament again." Raven declared. "We shall have to save this for another day.

With that Raven left, teleporting away. Dragunov pondered quietly before deciding, he too was interested in this tournament and perhaps what he sought would be there too; he left the courtyard, ready to make the necessary preparations.

* * *

The grey haired forty-eight year old man sighed, shaking his head. He was Baek Doo San, a former fighter for the Mishima Zaibatsu in the second tournament. Since then he had retired and begun to focus on training himself personally. He also was the master of Hwoarang; as such he was often at odds with his student's hot-headedness.

"You are still fixated on this." He remarked to his student, upon hearing of his wishes. "You should let matters go."

Hwoarang shook his head. "I can't, this is a matter of pride, for both of us. I must enter the tournament to prove myself. He'll be there too; that'll be the perfect chance."

Baek groaned; he knew when Hwoarang got like this; there was no changing his mind. Therefore, after contemplating for a moment; Baek made up his own mind.

"Very well then, if you wish to enter, so be it." He began; cutting Hwoarang's celebration short by adding. "But, I shall be entering too."

Hwoarang froze at that. "But Master Baek, you…"

Baek glared. "I will enter, since someone needs to keep you out of trouble, understand."

Hwoarang groaned but accepted; seeing no other choice. Another former Zaibatsu fighter from the second tournament, fifty-three year old Bruce Irvin, had also heard about the tournament. He was puzzled by this; it was all happening so fast.

' _First I hear Kazuya is dead; then I hear he's fighting in the fourth tournament, now Heihachi is said to be dead…but now there's a fifth, not being run by Kazuya.'_ He thought to himself; before shrugging. _'Oh, this practically screams conspiracy; something is happening. Well, I've been getting bored, I need some fun, so, maybe I should go have some at the Zaibatsu.'_

He grinned and began making his plans; training and preparing himself for the big day.

* * *

The thunder boomed and lightning flashed as the twenty-six year old man stood; he had long black hair, braided back and black eyes. He was clad in colourful kenpo pants and shoes. His name was Feng Wei, a renowned Chinese Kenpo fighter; yet also infamous and considered dangerous, both due to his insatiable desire to fight and for killing his master.

He had also gone on a rampage, attacking various dojos and leaving those within seriously injured; this had drawn the ire of many. Feng didn't care however; he only cared about fighting strong opponents and finding out the true secrets of his fighting style, Dragon Fist. His search was what led him to kill his master, after breaking the dojos rules by fighting outside the school and for his brutality.

This had also earned him his current status as a fugitive.

' _Those pathetic police officers thought they could best me, but they were even weaker than the dojo fighters.'_ Feng noted calmly. _'I must continue; I must follow any lead I can on the scrolls…the ones that hold the secrets.'_

He had just been given information from an unknown source; he knew now he had a chance. Apparently the scrolls were being held in the Mishima Zaibatsu; the very company that was now hosting a fighting tournament. That was all the incentive Feng needed, from there he was ready, he would enter the tournament and retrieve the scrolls; then he would be able to defeat all those who opposed him.

* * *

The forty-eight year old silver haired man known as Lee Chaolan sighed; he was getting tired of being cooped up in this fancy estate; under house arrest as it were.

' _This is ridiculous, I was humiliated at the last tournament, forced back here and now everything's gone to hell.'_ He pondered as he considered his options. _'Heihachi is supposed to be dead; but someone else has taken the Zaibatsu; that was supposed to be me.'_

He glared, remembering how he had missed his chance, again. Glowering he punched a nearby wall and sighed.

Letting out his frustrations he continued to ponder. _'It's gotta be that bastard Kazuya, he's taken everything else from me, why not this…Well, I'm not taking this sitting down. No more Heihachi, no more house arrest; I'm entering this new tournament and this time, the Zaibatsu is all mine.'_

He laughed at that and smirked; ready to prepare himself. He would finally achieve his goal; this time he was certain of it. Meanwhile, twenty-one year old, blonde, British boxer Steve Fox continued to read all the information; that he had acquired from the Zaibatsu, in the confusion at the end of the last tournament.

He was horrified by its contents for it contained all the details of the experiments that were done on him as a child. The experiments that made him into what he was today.

' _It was never good training; or good luck; I'm a monster, man-made, a killing machine.'_ Steve thought bitterly. _'Worse than that; I was target for assassination, using my own mother; and now, the Zaibatsu are hosting another tournament…Well, I won't let this stand. I won't let the Zaibatsu make another monster like me.'_

His goal was set, he would enter the tournament, win it and see the Zaibatsu destroyed; he began preparations at once.

* * *

Twenty-one year old Jin Kazama looked around, horrified. Everything he had seen, witnessed, none of it made any sense to him. Not only that; he found that he was consumed with pain; the darkness within him seemed to be growing strong.

' _I can't let it out, this evil, it must be destroyed. But how…'_ His thought raced desperately.

Following those thoughts however; something happened; he wasn't sure why, but he began to feel drawn, drawn to the Mishima Zaibatsu. Something was happening there; seeing no other choice and deciding that hopefully, his answers would lie there; Jin followed this feeling and began to walk away. All the while contemplating what his journey of self-discovery had truly earned him; if anything at all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's all the fighters that will be taking part introduced; just for those curious; Jin's journey is in fact the Devil Within storyline :)


	3. Confrontations at Registry

**Tekken 5: Curse of the Mishima**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; as I said before, I can only work with the depths of what we are given.  
FNAFFRENZYCAT: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you liked them all; well, we can only hope things will turn out well for them. It will be starting in the next chapter.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **Confrontations at Registry**

Amidst the noise and mutterings of those present, all seeking to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, Ling Xiaoyu stood; now clad in a different outfit; consisting of a pink sleeveless qipao with white feathers on the shoulder holes and a Chinese symbol on her chest, and white shorts with black lining.

She also wore pink ballet slippers with straps around her shins, and matching pink hairbands and thick glowing bracelets. Several other fighters were present, all of them clad in their fighting outfits. There were some she did not recognize and others that she did.

She had seen many of them at previous tournaments. However she was still worried about Miharu, as a result, she barely replied when those she knew said hello to her. This worried them, knowing she was not acting like she usually did; something that caused her even more distress.

' _They don't know; they can't know…This is too much; but I need to stay strong, for Miharu.'_

She glanced around; biting her lip as she noticed several old rivalries being reignited. Alright she could see the cold glares between the Williams sisters; could see King and Marduk both looking like they were about to start a fight at any moment. It seemed there was rivalry between several of the new fighters too. However at that moment, there were several gasps; she turned and her eyes widened.

Walking into the tournament registry room was none other than Kazuya Mishima. This drew many whispers from the others; who were all surprised to see him. Aware of the eyes upon him and smirking at the surprise on their faces, he walked towards the registry table.

He wasn't alone either, for with him was what was clearly the latest Jack robot. Without the slightest hesitation Kazuya walked right up to the table and spoke.

"I am here to register for the tournament, myself and my companion here." He remarked calmly.

The man at the desk nodded; his eyes wide. "Y-yes, of course; what names…?"

Kazuya gave a mere half smile before replying. "Kazuya Mishima…and Jack 5."

The robot didn't even blink; merely followed Kazuya as he stepped away from the desk after registration was complete. As he walked away he was stopped by Lee.

"What is this, what kind of joke are you playing?" Lee accused.

Kazuya quirked an eyebrow. "Joke; you think it a joke for me to take part in this tournament, and find out what is going on?"

Lee growled and then accused. "You organized this; so what…?!"

"I organized nothing; Lee. The Zaibatsu is under the control of a stranger; one who I intend to find out the identity of, before crushing him." Kazuya replied calmly.

That caught the attention of everyone, shocking them even more. They had suspected Kazuya at being behind the tournament; but now it was clear even he didn't know who was responsible. That made things suddenly even more dangerous for everyone present.

Kazuya stood with his arms folded, separate from everyone else; with only Jack 5 for company. He sneered as he looked around at the other gathered fighters.

' _All of them are weaklings, fools, or both…'_ He considered. _'My father is dead; so now, only one person is of any threat to me. Will he even appear I wonder; there was no word of him after all of the…issues within the last tournament.'_

He shook his head; the loss of his chance to reclaim his full power still rankled. He glowered at the thought of his son, still wandering around with some of his power.

He growled. _'That upstart dares to take what is mine; I will take him down and reclaim my power; then absolute power will be mine.'_

That was not the only issue that vexed him however; the current issue also bothered him. The, as yet, unknown sponsor behind the tournament, the man who stole the Zaibatsu from all those who expected to claim it.

' _Just who is he…He is certainly cunning, but is he powerful, powerful enough to be fully capable of what he has unleashed.'_ He wondered. _'It will be interesting to meet this man, see who he is, what he is truly capable of.'_

Kazuya was broken out of his thoughts then by more gasps; he looked up and smirked.

Jin did not react to the gasps and whispers that emerged from the lips of those gathered; he glanced at the fighters he recognized, just barely passing over them. He gazed slightly longer at the new fighters; the ones he didn't know; before going up to the registry desk.

"I am here to participate in the tournament; my name is…Jin Kazama." He said; his voice as calm and steady as ever.

However all was not well; what people didn't know was there was turmoil within his mind. Inside, both he and his darkness, the creature known as Devil, waged war for dominance. Doing his best to keep himself calm he turned away and paused, glaring darkly when his gaze fell on Kazuya.

' _Him…'_ He thought angrily; before composing himself. _'I might have guessed, it wouldn't be that simple after all.'_

That left him with a burning question, if his father wasn't the one behind this tournament, then who was? He shook his head and turned away, walking away from the registry table. His gaze then fell on another familiar face.

He froze momentarily. _'Xiaoyu…what is she, that look on her face. What is wrong with her, this isn't like her?'_

Before he could contemplate things further a sudden chill descended upon him. He turned and looked around. Then he saw it, overlooking the room, on the balcony above them, a strange shadow, shaped like a large man; it was there only briefly before vanishing. However as he turned he saw Kazuya also looking in that direction. As if he had felt the same thing.

' _That's strange, nobody else saw it…how could we; is it something to do with our…devil powers.'_ He wondered.

He shook his head, now wasn't the time for that; the tournament was ready to start soon.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Beginning of the Tournament

**Tekken 5: Curse of the Mishima**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
gordhanx: All of it is part of the actual plot; anyway, hope you enjoy. Yeah well, thought it would be an interesting change, and glad you liked that build up too.  
FNAFFRENZYCAT: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **Beginning of the Tournament**

Tension still ran high amongst the fighters; however the audience, in spite of the strange circumstances of the tournament, were still eager, cheering for their favourites. They were also buzzing with speculation for the new fighters. The match up draws had already been decided and now, the first two fighters stood facing each other; both of them were well known Iron Fist veterans. Kazuya sneered at his opponent, Wang sighed, shaking his head.

"You haven't changed; still as crass and impatient as always I see." Wang commented sadly.

Kazuya rolled his eyes. "Save it for someone who cares, old man."

Wang kept his gaze fixed on Kazuya. "You are consumed by evil now. How I regret not stopping you, I saw it for so long; yet did nothing. It seems this is to be my fate now; to face you…knowing I have failed you; failed your father and your grandfather."

Kazuya was quiet for a while after that; Wang wondered if his words had actually got through. But then Kazuya assumed his fighting stance.

"Are you done rambling?" He asked aggressively.

"So you will not listen." Wang remarked with a sad sigh. "So be it; I will have to make you learn."

With that Wang also assumed his fighting stance and the first round was ready to begin.

Kazuya didn't even wait and the instant the fight was officially started; he charged in. Wang however sensed his opponent was not being reckless; he was trying to lure Wang into attacking. Wang stood his ground and waited; Kazuya attempted to launch a demon uppercut but Wang blocked the move, deflecting it to the side, before spinning around to deliver a heel strike to Kazuya. Kazuya blocked the attack however yet Wang avoided his counterattack.

Following this the two then began attempting to overpower each other, striking back and forth, blocking and countering, but neither gaining the advantage. The crowd were surprised; particularly in regards to Wang's age, and they knew Kazuya wasn't exactly young anymore. Yet both fought with such strength and fervour they seemed to still be in their youth.

Finally they parted from their struggle, Wang having landed a blow to Kazuya's face. Kazuya absently rubbed the side of his mouth, glaring.

"Not bad old man." He snarled. "But enough is enough. It's time I finished this."

Wang shook his head. "Fool; I'm just getting started."

With that Wang moved rather suddenly, moving under Kazuya's guard to strike with a rising kick, launching Kazuya into the air. He then struck as Kazuya fell back down, knocking him back. Kazuya quickly recovered however and laughed.

"Pitiful, now it's my turn."

With that he delivered a harsh knee strike to Wang before punching him in the face and kicking him out of the ring.

As he was declared the winner; leaving Wang to leave mournfully, feeling guilty, yet also curious, Kazuya glanced at the top box. It was shrouded in shadow, yet he could make out a figure sitting in the seat there, the same one he had seen on the balcony at the registry room.

' _The man so many thought was me; interesting.'_ Kazuya mused. _'It will be a thrill to fight someone who exudes that much power.'_

With that he turned and left, so the next fight could get started. The next two fighters to emerge were Steve and King; both entered the ring and stood, waiting for the match to begin. Steve considered King for a moment and shook his head.

"So, I'm up against you; you're still after that same guy, aren't you?" He queried.

King growled in response and assumed his fighting stance.

Steve gave a short laugh. "Not much one for talking, are you; well, I have my own reasons for being here, I can't let anyone stop me."

With that he too assumed a fighting stance and the match began. People were intrigued by this match, a boxer against a wrestler. King wasted no time attempting to catch the young British fighter in a grapple. Steve however ducked out of the way, bobbing and weaving out of King's attempts to attack him.

During this, he was countering with several jabs, hooks, even a powerful uppercut. King endured the blows however; growling as he recalled his desire to defeat Marduk, to make the man pay. He had no time to waste; he had to end this quickly. He quickly changed tactics; ducking down and grabbing Steve by the waist before throwing him.

The boxer cried out, realizing the danger but before he could respond, King launched a standing drop kick, knocking him out of the ring.

Steve was shocked by his quick defeat; but then realized it was his own mistake that caused his defeat; he knew he'd have to think of some other way, even though he lost, he couldn't just let things slip.

The next match however was between two equally dedicated people; Eddy Gordo and Nina Williams. The two of them were stoic, refusing to indulge in the typical pre-match banter, instead readying themselves. They both knew each other and knew what they were capable of; which meant both were cautious. The fight began, but neither of them charged in, instead slowly, cautiously, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Finally, Eddy had no choice; he was on a time limit after all. As such he made the first move, launching an attack; Nina smirked and quickly blocked the attack. Eddy growled and was forced to block the counterattack from Nina. Nina dodged Eddy's next attack, launching one of her own, yet Eddy dodged that one and soon they were fighting back and forth. Their fight grew more and more intense; yet neither of them gave any ground.

"Dammit, just give up already." Eddy snarled. "How long do you think you can keep this up?"

Nina's reply was cold. "Long enough to deal with you."

With that she delivered a harsh strike which made Eddy stumble. Eddy quickly recovered however and countered. Taken aback by this, Nina fell back, nearly falling out of the ring.

Eddy decided to press his advantage, but that was a mistake. Nina responded quickly, rolling to the side and leaping to her feet. Eddy was still overbalanced from his attack and a swift kick from Nina knocked him out of the ring.

' _No, dammit.'_ Eddy lamented sadly. _'It's up to Christie now.'_

He carefully tried to get to his feet; when he turned however he was surprised to see Nina standing there.

"An impressive fight." She remarked calmly.

That was all she said before departing, leaving Eddy watching her go, confused. His confusion was overshadowed soon by his fears again.

' _Christie's fight is up next, she's our last hope…'_ He thought sadly. _'This is it; everything depends on her.'_

Even as he thought that he returned to his locker room, watching as Christie emerged to face her opponent, the giant bear known as Kuma. Christie shook her head; she had to focus now; she had seen Eddy lose; now she was due to fight Kuma. She was her grandfather's last hope. She prepared herself; ready to fight as the match began. Kuma made the first move; dropping on all fours and charging.

Christie used her skills to practically dance out of the way. Kuma quickly turned and veered towards her again; attempting to grab her in a bear hug. Christie however quickly dropped and, balancing herself on her hands, she swept her legs around, several times. Kuma stumbled under the blows and Christie launched herself upwards, striking Kuma in the face with her foot. Kuma groaned under the blow and Christie prepared to finish things.

She quickly threw herself into a handstand, using her feet to strike Kuma with enough force to topple the giant bear, winning by knock out as one blow struck Kuma's face again and knocked the bear senseless.

With Christie's victory, the crowd was cheering as the fifth match was ready to start; this time the fighters were Law and Xiaoyu. A few of those who knew her well, noticing that Xiaoyu was not her usual self.

"I cannot afford to lose." She muttered to herself; before regarding her opponent. "Come; let us fight."

Law grinned. "You're no match for me girlie; give up now, while you still can."

Xiaoyu shook her head; taking up her fighting stance. "I cannot, I have no choice but to fight."

That sent some whispering through the crowd; many of them surprised by this change in the usually happy-go-lucky teen. Law took up his fighting stance and the announcer called for the start of the match. Xiaoyu made the first move; closing the gap between the two of them and launching her Storming Flower combo attack.

Caught off guard by the young girl's strength and agility; Law was unprepared and took the full brunt of the attack. He quickly shook his head to recover and glared.

"Alright, maybe you _can_ fight." He grunted. "But this just means I won't underestimate you again. Now…take this!"

With that he launched his own attack, striking with a back flipper and catching her in mid-air with another combo. Xiaoyu flew through the air, panicking; however she managed to correct herself and just avoided falling out of the ring.

She glared and shook her head. _'Miharu's depending on me; I have to win, now…'_

She immediately responded; by ducking under Law's next attack and sweeping his legs out from under him. She followed up by delivering a palm strike which knocked him out of the ring; winning the match. She knew she was now one step closer; she had to remain strong.

Leaving the ring she prayed she would have the strength to win this, to free Miharu and herself. However it was early yet, the first round had only just begun after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Yes some of the fights seem to be short; but if I didn't do so, they'd simply become long, repetitive and therefore boring. I try to make as many as possible detailed, but others I can't manage so. All the same, hope you liked what I put up :)


	5. The Fighters Resolve

**Tekken 5: Curse of the Mishima**

Next Tekken chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **FNAFFRENZYCAT: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah.  
gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked all of them; well, see end of last chapter for thing about fights.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked her.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **The Fighter's Resolve**

The next fight was ready to begin almost at once; the people who entered the arena were complete polar opposites. Grinning, Paul Phoenix approached his opponent, the stoic, almost emotionless Raven.

"Well, this should be an interesting fight." Paul remarked. "You must be ready for this huh?"

Raven merely glared at him.

Paul sighed. "Silent type huh; why do I get all the weird opponents? Oh well, no sense in going easy on you; I've gotta prove myself number one and you are my first obstacle."

Raven shook his head; before calmly stating. "And your last, you have no chance."

Paul glowered at that.

"Wha, why you, take this!"

He immediately charged in, attempting to deliver an uppercut to Raven. With minimal effort, Raven dodged the blow, his ninja skills making it seem like Paul went right through him. The afterimage faded and Raven was revealed to be three feet to the left of where Paul attacked. Paul started when he saw this.

"What the hell!?" He growled before turned to face Raven. "Coward, you think tricks will help you, fight like a man"

Raven shook his head. "What's wrong, if you're number one, you should be able to defeat anyone, no matter how they fight?"

Paul snarled at this and both fighters assumed their fighting stance, ready to begin again.

Paul lunged in and attempting to sweep Raven's legs out from under him. Raven however blinked out of view again, reappearing in mid-air before flying down, kicking Paul square in the chest. Paul grunted but recovered and attempted to strike with a Burning Fist.

This time the blow connected and Raven flew back. He hit the ground and rolled towards the edge of the arena. Just before he fell out he disappeared again. Paul looked around, shocked; he had been so sure of victory, then this happened.

' _Damn crazy ninja, where is he?'_ He thought desperately, before calling out. "Stop hiding; where are you?!"

"Here."

Paul gasped, turning just in time to take a blow to the stomach from Raven. Raven then moved swiftly, appearing behind Paul again and grabbing him, throwing Paul over his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. He then knelt with one knee on Paul's chest. He drew one of his kunai and held it to Paul's throat.

"Yield." Was all Raven said.

Paul growled but did so, giving up, cursing how his dream was shattered by the mysterious, cold-hearted ninja. Raven finally let Paul up and then left for the locker room, Paul dejectedly left, making way for the next round. The next two fighters were Jack-5 and Hwoarang. Hwoarang was glaring as he observed Jack-5.

"They still make these robots; I guess there's always room for improvements." He muttered to himself; before talking directly to Jack-5. "Don't think I'll underestimate you."

With that they assumed fighting stances and prepared to begin.

Jack-5 remained motionless at first; analysing Hwoarang, looking for weak spots. Hwoarang glared and waited, sure enough, Jack-5 acted first, making a large leap through the air, aiming to land on Hwoarang. Hwoarang however leapt back, dodging the blow.

Hwoarang then began to attack, using a series of kicks to attack the robot. However Jack-5, being a robot, barely reacted to the blows, which barely damaged his metallic skin. He instead counterattacked by striking out with his arms, windmilling them as he moved forwards. Hwoarang tried to block, but was struck several times. He winced but then smirked and struck with a punch, followed by yet another kick.

He put more force behind the blows this time and finally, his next punch put a hole in Jack-5's chest.

"Hah, well, guess I know what to do now." Hwoarang replied with a smirk. "Time to take you apart, piece by piece."

With that he dodged the double fisted downward blow and began to pummel the robot with enough force to start damaging its body. Jack-5 let out a startling yell before attacking again. Hwoarang was forced back, dodging and blocking until, finally, he took a chance and thrust his fist straight through the robot's chest. Jack-5 screamed before shutting down and falling to the ground. Hwoarang smirked wider as he was declared the victor.

Returning to the locker room, Hwoarang glared at the fighter passing him, on his way to his match.

"Jin; there you are." He snarled. "You better win this fight; I am not going to be deprived of my revenge against you."

Jin glanced at Hwoarang, shook his head and walked out to the ring, leaving Hwoarang fuming. Jin remained stoic as he observed his first opponent, Bryan Fury.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise." Bryan remarked with an evil grin. "Once again, we face each other in the first round. Of course, this time, it will be different."

Jin shook his head. "I doubt that; but we'll see."

Bryan sneered. "Confident, aren't you. We'll see how long that lasts."

With that the match started and Bryan immediately made his attack, launching a powerful kick at Jin. Jin blocked the blow, but Bryan quickly followed it up with a punch and then another kick. Jin blocked the punch, but was struck by the kick. He took the blow however and quickly countered; Bryan took the blow too and laughed.

"Is that the best you got?" He taunted.

Jin however, wasn't fazed. "No, I'm just barely warming up."

Then, shocking Bryan, Jin began to launch a powerful series of attacks, striking Bryan who was unable to defend himself in time. Bryan staggered back, taking blow after blow until finally, Jin launched a vicious uppercut, knocking Bryan out of the ring and unconscious. After being declared the victor, Jin left, not even glancing back as the medical staff carried Bryan away.

Round 9 was ready to begin, the audience was buzzing with anticipation as the well-known Lee Chaolan was facing a newcomer, Asuka Kazama.

"Well, hello there." Lee remarked with his usual cocky assurance. "Feels kind of wrong, that my first opponent is a beautiful girl."

Asuka glared. "Excuse me; ugh, big mistake; you're gonna regret thinking of me like that."

Lee just laughed as Asuka assumed her fighting stance; Lee did the same and the match began. Asuka immediately reacted and lashed out with a powerful elbow strike. Lee blocked it; yet to his surprise, the hand he used to block went numb.

' _What the hell, this isn't…how did she…?'_ He thought in surprise.

Suddenly realizing he was up against somebody who was stronger than he thought, Lee quickly focused himself. Asuka delivered a knee strike which Lee dodged before launching attacks of his own. Asuka blocked or dodged them before counterattacking.

The audience cheered and shouted as they watched the two fighters attacking back and forth, exchanging blows, blocking, dodging and countering but with neither gaining the advantage. That was until; finally, Asuka dodged another attack before delivering a swift, triple spin that ended in a powerful reverse kick which staggered Lee.

Taking advantage of this; she launched another kick, jumping forwards as she did so, making Lee's momentum carry him over the edge of the arena, winning Asuka the match.

With a smirk on her face, Asuka returned to the locker room, leaving Lee to leave, stunned at his loss and the fact that once more, he had missed his chance at the Zaibatsu. Finally, the tenth round was ready to begin, with the fighters, Julia Chang and Anna Williams, ready to fight.

While both veteran Iron First fighters, they had little to say to each other. As such the pre-match banter was skipped and the fight was started right away. Julia glared and attempted to attack, but Anna was wasted no time; blocking her attack, grabbing Julia's arm and throwing her to the ground. She was about to break Julia's arm, but Julia suddenly struck, catching Anna with a knee strike.

Anna quickly rolled out of the way of Julia's sweep attack before recovering. She quickly attacked again, this time, feinting to the left, before moving right, delivering a powerful kick to Julia's side, followed by a body blow which left the younger woman winded. Exploiting her chance, Anna delivered a powerful knee strike which knocked Julia out, winning Anna the match.

' _Pathetic, is that the best these people have, oh well, just remember, here to settle things with Nina, that's my focus.'_ Anna though to herself, with a roll of her eyes.

The fans cheered; all excited as the tournament continued; there were five more fights taking place in the first round, five more rounds of powerful fighters showing just what they were capable of.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Ending the First Round

**Tekken 5: Curse of the Mishima**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked them.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
gordhanx: Thanks, glad you liked them, yeah well, remember who they were fighting after all, those guys don't mess around. Also, in case you ask, fights will get longer, but this is the first round, as the tournament progresses fights get longer as those remaining are the strongest after all.  
FNAFFRENZYCAT: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **Ending the First Round**

There was wild, buzzing speculation at the start of the next fight; one of the fighters was a new fighter, the other a man who fought in the second tournament, but was believed dead. The two fighters were Sergei Dragunov and Bruce Irvin. Bruce was aware of those watching him, whispering, about his surprising survival. But he ignored them, instead focusing on his upcoming fight.

"Alright, let's do this, I hope you are ready." He remarked to his opponent.

Sergei brought one hand up in front of his face, slowly closing it into a fist as he glared at Bruce, but he spoke not a word. Bruce sighed and shook his head before assuming his fighting stance, Sergei did the same. The announcer started the fight and soon Bruce made his first move. He was wary, fighting a completely new opponent, the likes of which he had never seen before.

Dragunov was, by nature, a cautious fighter and moved carefully; luring Bruce into attacking him. Bruce ended up taking the bait and came in with a rapid knee strike. Dragunov easily slid past the attack and began a vicious combo of blows, using his feet and fists in a wheel like formation, before kicking straight forwards. Bruce stumbled back but quickly recovered.

He glared but kept his focus, he had to concentrate.

' _Damn, this guy is strong, and quick.'_ He thought to himself. _'How am I supposed to beat this guy?'_

Shaking his head he decided to take a different approach. He moved slowly; moving around Sergei, who moved to keep an eye on his opponent. However then, Bruce feinted and delivered two powerful punches and then a forward knee strike. Sergei blocked the first two punches easily, but the knee strike caught him off guard and made him stagger. Bruce pressed his advantage and began another combo.

Sergei however recovered and launched a counterattack, launching his arm upwards, catching Bruce under the chin before kicking him hard and then grabbing him, delivering another punch before finally throwing him to the ground. Bruce lay there, unconscious and Sergei was declared the victor.

As Sergei left the arena and Bruce was taken away, up in the top box, silence reigned. The shadowy figure seated in the chair watching, barely moving. Next to him Takeshi stood, sighing as he considered everything that had happened and what was going on right now.

Only one thought passed through his mind. _'I'm getting too old for this crap.'_

He kept his face neutral however as the next two fighters emerged to fight the next match.

The next two fighters could not be more mismatched; the giant, hulking Craig Marduk and the smaller, sword wielding Yoshimitsu.

Marduk glowered at his opponent. "You think your sword scares me, real men don't need weapons."

"You stand between me and my goal, the object of my vengeance may have already been defeated, but he has not yet faced justice." Yoshimitsu growled. "Now, you will stand aside, or I will take you down."

"Hah, you think you can taunt me, puny man. I will crush you, then my real opponent is next!" Marduk replied; laughing.

With that the announcer barely begun the match before Marduk charged in. Yoshimitsu was ready for this however and dodged the attack, by using his sword like a propeller to fly over Marduk. Marduk turned, glaring as Yoshimitsu turned in mid-air to face him. Before Marduk could make any comment, Yoshimitsu dropped down, bringing his sword down to slash at Marduk. Marduk only just barely dodged the attack and growled.

"You'll pay for that!" He bellowed; before launching a powerful kick.

Yoshimitsu leapt back from the kick and Marduk charged in again. Yoshimitsu raised his sword, ready to attack; but Marduk wasn't having it. He immediately closed the gap and grabbed Yoshimitsu, lifting him up into the air before throwing him viciously through the air; right out of the arena and into the wall of the audience stands.

The audience were left stunned by the sheer brutality of Marduk's victory; still the tournament had to continue.

As such the next two fighters emerged. People were shocked by this fight; worried it would be one-sided. One of the fighters was the familiar sumo wrestler Ganryu; the other was a newcomer, a young French girl known as Lili. Lili quirked an eyebrow as she observed Ganryu; he felt rather uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"My, what robust eyebrows, just like my father." Lili mused to herself.

Ganryu however was uncomfortable. "Why do I have to fight such a little girl; it doesn't seem right."

Hearing his words Lili scowled. "Oh dear, so, he's rude as well, I guess I'll have to put him in his place."

With that; she assumed a fighting stance; taken aback by this, Ganryu took a moment longer to assume his stance. The announcer finally started the fight and Lili immediately made her attack. Her fighting style was very similar to dancing, and as such, she danced her way around Ganryu's defences. Ganryu fought desperately yet Lili was too quick, too graceful.

Before long she soon dominated the fight and before long was declared the victory, it was soon clear that Ganryu couldn't fight any further. Lili laughed as her victory was announced.

"Oh please, was there ever any doubt." She declared. "As if I could lose; soon, I will face the one I came here to fight, then, after that, onto the next great victory."

Laughing she left for the locker room as Ganryu stumbled and staggered away, trying to maintain his dignity.

In the next match, the tension was immediately obvious. The familiar face of Lei Wulong was contorted by a glare as he observed his opponent. Feng Wei was composed and focused however; clearly determined to reach his goal, no matter the cost.

"You've caused far too much damage, hurt so many people." Lei accused. "You will have to face justice; I am here to do just that."

Feng did not reply; he merely shook his head and assumed his fighting stance.

Lei also took up his stance, declaring. "You shall fall, then you'll find yourself facing justice."  
Feng merely sneered. "Enough words; come."

With that, the fight began; Lei began using several moves that the audience had seen him use before. Yet shocking, the effectiveness of these moves seemed to have decreased. Feng either blocked, dodged or barely reacted to the moves. Then, is a shocking turn of events, the fight was over before it really started as Feng, dodged an attack, let out a sharp breath before thrusting with an open palm strike. The force of the blow was enough to blast Lei right back, out of the ring.

"Pitiful." Feng remarked before turning and walking away.

With that, the final match of round one was ready to begin. Once again, there was no pre-match banter, as one fighter was unable to speak, that fighter being Panda, who was up against Baek.

Baek, in spite of his advanced age, was in fact still quite a fighter. Panda was quite determined but Baek was alert, ready and as such, he was able to avoid Panda's opening attack and launch several of his own. While Panda fought back, Baek was clearly the superior fighter; being quicker and, despite the determination of the female bear, Baek's focus was greater.

As such, he quickly wore Panda down before eventually winning the fight by knock-out, a powerful kick to Panda's face being the final blow. The crowd found themselves feeling great anticipation, the first round was over and tomorrow, the second round would begin; the fighters that had made it through would soon be facing each other, ready to see who was the strongest.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Nightly Confrontations

**Tekken 5: Curse of the Mishima**

Next chapter of my Tekken 5 story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **gordhanx: Glad you liked him, he appeared in chapter 1 too you know; yup, it is, glad you enjoyed it.  
Diao Lover: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it and yeah, it will.  
FNAFFRENZYCAT: Thanks, glad you loved them all, yeah, it's a shame.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; glad you liked her, yeah, it was sad.  
Wolfgirl2013; Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **Nightly Confrontations**

It was the night, following the first round; many of the fighters had retired to their hotel rooms; the defeated fighters planned to stay and watch the remaining rounds. The fighters that had been injured enough to require hospital treatment luckily would be fully recovered by the following day. However not all was peaceful; especially since, the fighters that remained were not always on best terms. Some especially had cause for tension; such as the two that had suddenly come across each other in the corridor. Jin glared as he once again found himself confronting his father.

"You…" He snarled darkly.

Kazuya smirked. "So; finally we get to meet, I was worried you wouldn't show up."

Jin shook his head. "Don't lie; you knew I'd be here. You knew I had no choice but to come here. I was compelled here."

Kazuya paused; considering momentarily. _'Hmmm, so, him too…He was called here, most likely by the same dark compulsion that I was.'_

"I see; you too, drawn in by the same dark power." He replied, smirking again. "So; you've finally accepted your true calling."

Jin snarled. "No; never, you think I…"

Kazuya laughed. "Deny all you want; you want that power, you'll have to fight me for it of course."

Jin glared and turned away.

"You're pathetic; I will never give in, like you did."

With that he stalked away; leaving Kazuya to glare after him.

* * *

Feng Wei was also making his way back to his room; preparing for a time spent meditating before sleeping and getting himself ready for tomorrow's fight. However, before he could reach his room; he found his path blocked by a young woman. He glared at her; annoyed at her getting in his way. He briefly registered that her name was Asuka Kazama; somehow the name was vaguely familiar to him.

"You, don't think you'll get away with this." She said suddenly.

Feng raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Asuka growled. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue? You wrecked my father's dojo, put him hospital; I'm gonna make you pay, got it!"

Feng let out a slow controlled breath and then replied blandly. "I've attacked so many dojos; what makes you think I would remember your father."

"YOU!" She snarled clenching her fist.

But before either of them could react, another voice cut across them, a rather high class voice.

"Ah-ha, I found you Asuka Kazama."

She turned; eyes wide as she saw Lili approaching her.

Asuka shook her head. "What the hell, what do you think you're doing here?!"

She then realized she had missed her chance, as Feng chose that moment to step around her and head into his room.

"Now look what you've done!" Asuka snarled. "I ought to…"

Lili laughed. "Oh I've been waiting for this, just wait till tomorrow, I swear, no matter how many I fight, you will pay for what you did."

Asuka growled as the girl turned and walked away, before storming off to her room, still frustrated.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Zaibatsu HQ; within the area that served as a dungeon. Miharu sat with her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. She was trying hard to keep herself warm; wishing she had been captured in something other than her work clothes.

' _The timing couldn't be worse, could it; stuck in these skimpy clothes, in a cold area.'_ She thought sadly to herself. _'I just hope Xiao is okay; she's under so much pressure now.'_

Just then she heard footsteps and straightened up, her gaze turning towards the door of the cell. Trapped underground; she had no means to know what time it was, or even what day it was. She let out a small gasp as she saw the guards returning, with Xiaoyu being escorted between them, she was handcuffed and manacled; being held at gunpoint. She stepped back, up against the wall as the door opened, as guns were pointed at her too. Xiaoyu was released and pushed into the cell which was then locked again as the guards left.

"Xiao." Miharu cried out as she approached her friend.

Xiaoyu stood up and let out a shaky gasp. "Miharu; I…"

Miharu rushed forwards, grasping her friend's hands. "Is everything okay, what's happened, what time is it, what day is it?"

"It's alright; Miharu, I…I've won my fight, I've made it to round 2." Xiaoyu explained. "It's only been three days since I was taken out the cell, to fight in the tournament…Nearly four days, it's late at night."

Miharu sighed; relieved; there was still some hope for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Raven stood on the balcony of his hotel room. He was contemplating the tournament and the unusual circumstances behind it.

' _The details we gathered spoke of something called a Devil Gene…something which offers great power, at the cost of that persons goodness.'_ He considered carefully. _'If what we are led to believe is true; there are two men here with it; Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama. Yet also; there's the strange matter surrounding this tournament's sponsor. Does he have the Devil Gene too, or is it something else?'_

Raven shook his head, no matter what he did, things didn't add up. He needed to get more information, yet his only chance seemed to be to continue fighting in the tournament. Yet that also meant he would have to put up with his main rival, Sergei Dragunov.

He shook his head. _'Him being here complicates things.'_

Just then, his earpiece beeped and he pressed it, allowing communication.

"Raven here."

The man on the other end spoke. "We're carrying out our investigation into Hon-Maru; but we're finding nothing but rubble. We've also located strange readings a moderate distance away."

Raven considered for a moment. "We still haven't found a body; I will continue with the tournament; keep me informed."

"Understood; take care. We'll be in touch if anything important happens."

Raven ended the communication and considered this news, before readying himself for the following day.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Shocking News During Round 2

**Tekken 5: Curse of the Mishima**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
FNAFFRENZYCAT: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked the little encounters.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **Shocking News during Round 2**

The following day, the tournament was ready to move to round 2. The cheering of the crowd was loud as the match up draws were being made. Before long the decisions were reached and the fighters knew who they would be facing in the upcoming round. Due to their being an uneven number of fighters, Jin had volunteered to fight an extra match, against Hwoarang, much to his rival's joy.

However their fight would be last and soon the arena was cleared; save for the two fighters of the first fight. Kazuya carefully observed his opponent; he knew better than to underestimate this man; Raven was no normal opponent after all.

"So; this should make an interesting fight." He remarked.

Raven considered him carefully. "You have merely given in to evil; you fight for the thrill of it, how worthless."

Kazuya laughed harshly. "Is that what you think; how sad, I…?"

"No, it's what I know." Raven replied; his tone not changing at all.

Kazuya scowled and shook his head before assuming his battle stance. "I don't expect a fool like you to understand."

Raven shook his head and also assumed his fighting stance.

"I will show you, that no dark power will save you, from proper skill." He remarked darkly.

Kazuya sneered and finally, the match started.

Kazuya made the first move, attempting to strike Raven with his Lightning Screw Uppercut; but Raven, showing remarkable speed, leapt right over Kazuya. He landed, spun around and darted in to strike at Kazuya's back. He struck with an elbow strike before launching a spinning kick which staggered Kazuya; turning him around.

He then leapt onto Kazuya, delivering several kicks to the man's face and chest before pushing himself off. He then landed and resumed his battle stance; Kazuya lay on his back; Raven sighed.

"I did warn you; you have depended on that dark power too much." He admonished. "Now you've let yourself go and you…"

He was cut off however as Kazuya then stood up, flexed his neck muscles as he rotated his head and grinned; he was unscathed.

"Is that all you've got." Kazuya remarked.

Raven was taken aback by this; but maintained his composure. Kazuya closed in again and Raven this time, stood his ground. Kazuya feinted to the left, before delivering a spinning backfist to the right; catching Raven in the side of the head.

Raven grunted but quickly countered by attempting to sweep Kazuya's legs out from under him. Yet Kazuya leapt over that attack and kicked Raven in the face. Raven fell back but rolled back onto his feet, disappeared from view and then appeared above Kazuya, about to deliver an elbow strike. This blow hit and Kazuya stepped back, glaring, rotating the shoulder that was struck. Raven landed and was about to attack again when suddenly his earpiece beeped and he heard the voices of his superiors, they sounded urgent.

When he heard what was said he froze.

"What, impossible!" He gasped.

Unfortunately, his distraction proved dangerous.

As expected, Kazuya took advantage of this and shoulder tackled Raven out of the arena. Raven quickly recovered but the fight was over; however he seemed perturbed by something and left quickly, denying Kazuya a chance to gloat. Kazuya then left, glaring at Jin as they passed, Jin would be fighting in the next round, against Baek Doo San. Baek regarding his opponent with interest.

"So, you're the one my student keeps going on about." He said calmly. "Let us begin, get ready."

Jin shook his head. "You're Hwoarang's teacher…how strange; he should learn more from you, like patience."

Baek sighed. "Sadly true, but enough talk."

Jin conceded and they immediately took up their fighting stances. They immediately began, both closing the gap and struck. They blocked and countered before moving back and then closing in again; this time Baek attempted a hook kick, Jin ducked under it however before delivering a rising uppercut. Baek absorbed the blow against his shoulder before delivering more kicks. Jin took the blows, blocked some and then dodged the last one. Jin shook his head.

"Enough; let's stop playing around." He remarked. "Just try and stop me."

With that Baek took the challenge and moved in; Jin was ready however. He straightened up drawing one fist back and was ready. Baek was unable to stop in time and took Jin's Avenger full force in the chest. The force of the blow knocked him right out of the ring, into the arena wall. Jin shook his head and then left while Baek slowly got to his feet and limped away; the audience either cheering or staring in shock.

The next two fighters were in the arena, ready and glaring at each other. Lili and Asuka stood face to face at last.

"I will not let this slip Asuka Kazama." Lili remarked. "You disgraced me and now it is time for you to pay the price."

Asuka shook her head. "You just can't let that go, it's so petty. I have a real reason for being here; you stupid girl, now I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson."

Lili snarled. "You'll pay for that insult, and all the ones before it!"

With that the fight started and immediately the girls reacted. They exchanged several blows, neither of them gaining ground or effectively causing any damage. Finally however, Lili made her move, pulling off an impressive backflip kick, twice, striking Asuka both times before then delivering a spinning kick, knocking Asuka out of the air and back, close to the arena's edge. Lili grinned and charged in.

Asuka however was faking and suddenly rolled out of the way and did a sweep kick. Lili stumbled and fell, almost over the edge of the arena. Asuka wasted no time and ended the fight there, kicking Lili out of the arena.

"There, now that you're dealt with, I can focus on what's really important." She snarled.

Lili growled as she leapt to her feet. But it was over, she had no choice now but to leave it, it was over and she had failed.

The audience was cheering, all of them enjoying it as the fights continued, the intensity displayed by the fighters made things even more interesting. Already they had reached round two, fight four. The two fighters in this round were not much for conversation, the first was Asuka's main target, Feng, the other was Sergei Dragunov.

The two fighters both stood, staring each other down, before assuming fighting stances, nervously the announcer began the fight. Immediately Feng attacked, using forceful blows. Dragunov dodged the attacks, his eyes flashing as he watched his opponent carefully. Feng knew what was happening.

' _He thinks to spot a weakness and exploit it.'_ He thought mockingly. _'He won't have that long.'_

With that he charged in and delivered a powerful palm thrust, striking Dragunov to the chest. He stumbled back but recovered and then, suddenly, seemed to come to life. He delivered three rapid punches, two powerful kicks, one which had him spin around, his back facing Feng.

He then delivered an upwards kick behind him, launching Feng into the air. He turned and caught Feng, delivering a powerful punch into the ground, with Feng taking the full force of the blow. Sergei turned and walked away, being declared the winner by knock-out. The fourth round had finished in such a surprising way, many were shocked. But they had no time to recover, as the next fight was about to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

BTW, in regards to the fights, I've got something special planned for round 3, so be prepared for that one.


	9. Rivalries Explode

**Tekken 5: Curse of the Mishima**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
FNAFFRENZYCAT: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, you'll see it soon :)  
gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, oh, just wait until round 3, got something special for that :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
jojoDO: Thanks, I try.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, Xiaoyu is a prisoner too; sadly. We can only wait and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **Rivalries Explode**

The tension was thick as the next fight was ready to begin; as the two fighters glared at each other, King was fighting against Marduk.

"This is it; you'll pay for what you did to me last time." Marduk snarled at King.

King roared at him; furious; determined to get revenge for the disgrace Marduk had committed upon his master. They were both preparing to fight, ready to claim vengeance; it was just a question of who had the stronger desire for revenge. The announcer looked at both fighters nervously and stepped well back before starting the match. Immediately King launched himself at Marduk with a standing drop kick.

Marduk took the blow and recovered instantly. King rolled forwards, avoiding Marduk's foot coming down on him hard. King leapt to his feet and turned, preparing to attack Marduk again. Marduk however caught King's punch and delivered a knee strike before head-butting King and throwing him. King was dazed, but managed to recover and growl as Marduk laughed.

"C'mon, that all ya got." He taunted. "I thought you were better than this; have you simply forgotten everything your master taught you?"

King roared at that and charged at Marduk again. Marduk laughed and prepared to grab King; only for King to slip out of the grapple and swept Marduk's feet out from under him. As Marduk hit the ground, King struck him with an elbow drop and leapt back to his feet. Gritting his teeth, Marduk also got back to his feet.

The two of them glared at each other in a heartbeat before charging in and fighting again. They grappled, struck, used whatever moves they knew, but neither gained the upper hand.

Marduk grunted. _'What the hell, he_ is _stronger, stronger than I ever thought he'd be. This is…incredible.'_

King growled and delivered a harsh body-blow, before suddenly showing just how incredible his strength was. He lifted Marduk up in a supplex and slammed him into the ground. They both recovered, back onto their feet, and observed each other again.

Once again they began fighting; but something seemed different between them now, it was as if the show of strength between them had awoken something else within the fighters. Finally, after breaking free of another grapple, King, battered and bruised, launched a Moonsault and flattened Marduk. Marduk groaned in pain, before finally conceding defeat, much to the surprise of everyone.

In a remarkable new show of respect, King helped Marduk up and after a moments silence; they parted having won each other's respect, even though King was the winner of the fight. As he walked through the corridor however, Marduk was suddenly blindsided and slammed against the wall, but the sound of footsteps drove the attacker away.

Marduk caught a glimpse of the man and froze.

' _It can't be…'_ He thought in shock as the armoured man in the black jaguar mask rushed away.

Marduk couldn't believe it, it couldn't be Armour King, he was dead.

Unaware of this development, Nina and Anna Williams stood in the arena, facing each other.

"Well Nina, here we are…" Anna remarked. "So, are you ready for this; ready to fight and carry on your pathetic little struggle?"

Nina scoffed. "Done taunting Anna? Let's just get on with this."

Anna scowled, annoyed at having her thunder stolen. When the fight began, Nina remained calm and composed; yet Anna, still annoyed, charged right in. Normally that would be a mistake, but Anna, knowing Nina like she did, was able to turn it to her advantage.

When Nina prepared to counterattack; Anna suddenly darted to the side and delivered a sharp blow to the side of Nina's head. Nina grunted and staggered and Anna laughed as she followed up with a kick, before flipping Nina over her shoulder, knocking her to the ground.

"Whoops, lost your touch Nina?" Anna taunted.

Nina did not reply, she simply flipped back onto her feet and suddenly grabbed Anna's arm, dragged her forwards and twisted her arm, before tripping her, letting go of her arm. She proceeded to kick Anna in the side before Anna recovered and leapt back to her feet.  
"Bitch, you…!"

Nina let loose a deadly outburst of attacks before finally delivering a powerful thrust, knocking Anna out of the arena, winning the match; she allowed herself a brief smirk before leaving.

As Anna left, infuriated at her loss; Christie and Xiaoyu entered the arena, ready for their match.

"Xiaoyu…" Christie said softly; remembering the normally vibrant girl from the last tournament. "What's going on with you, you're acting so different."

Xiaoyu shook her head. "I'm sorry, I cannot…Just be ready to fight."

With that she assumed her fighting stance; Christie sighed and did the same.

As the fight began Xiaoyu spoke. "Sorry, I can't afford to lose."

With that she charged in and attacked; Christie was taken aback by this and was knocked back, before suddenly being forced to block or give ground as she attacked. Christie then noticed that she was falling back, getting dangerously close to the edge of the ring.

' _No, I can't, my grandfather is depending on me.'_ She thought desperately.

With that she stood her ground; blocked Xiaoyu's strike and counterattacked; launching herself into a handstand, kicking as she did so. Xiaoyu took the blow, yet, before she could counter, Christie walked forwards with her hands, rotating her legs; each one striking a kick. Christie flipped back onto her feet, slamming both feet into Xiaoyu, knocking her back, recovering and putting them back in the middle of the ring.

She sighed. "I'm sorry Xiaoyu, but I can't afford to lose either."

With that she began to launch her own attacks. Finally, despite Xiaoyu's best efforts, she was knocked out of the ring.

"No!" She cried; looking stricken.

This shocked Christie and all those watching, as they had never seen her like this before. But they were given no answers, as they were forced to leave for the last fight of round 2.

Finally, Jin and Hwoarang stood in the ring; Hwoarang was smirking.

"I've been waiting for this, now; finally, I will deal with you."

Jin; distracted by what he had seen of Xiaoyu's reaction to her defeat, did not reply. Hwoarang growled frustrated.

"That's it, you think you're so cool; well, I'm gonna stop that right now."

With that the fight began and Hwoarang moved in rapidly, prepared for Jin's attack. Jin was taken by surprise however; still distracted, allowed Hwoarang getting the first strike. Smirking, Hwoarang continued to attack; Jin countered, but was still distracted. As such he wasn't putting up much of a fight.

Hwoarang laughed. "Oh come on, what is this Jin, put some effort into it!"

Jin glared, getting angry. "Enough, I…!"

He was forced to block again; yet then he felt it, the darkness within him. Without warning he blocked on of Hwoarang's strikes and began to attack. The attacks lacked finesse, were not like any of Jin's other attacks, they were brutal, sudden. Jin was glaring; his eyes seemed to be red as he pummelled Hwoarang.

In the end, despite the fight being stopped, with Jin as the victory, it took real effort for Jin to regain control of himself; horrified by what he had done. He barely even heard the announcer as he mentioned the end of round 2 and that round 3 would be the following day.

He left, hurrying, still in shock at what he had done; still see the badly beaten body of Hwoarang, the weak breathing the only signs of life.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Uh-oh, looks like Jin's having trouble with his Devil Powers; not to mention all the other problems and surprises.


	10. Chilling Confrontation

**Tekken 5: Curse of the Mishima**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
The10thDoctor1964: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, thought a more mature background would make things more interesting; well, wait and see what happens.  
FNAFFRENZYCAT: Yeah, is pretty bad for her; glad you enjoyed the chapter :)  
gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, things are growing a little bit more intense; we can only wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, especially those fights, yeah, it's sad. Well, wait and see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **Chilling Confrontation**

Jin was still in shock from what happened in his fight against Hwoarang. He had lost control; almost allowing the dark power inside him to take over. He had recovered control, but by then it was too late; he had seen what he had done to Hwoarang.

' _I didn't kill him, but…I could have, I could have ended up…'_ He shuddered at the close call. _'I can't…I can't afford to lose control again, I must; I must stay focused.'_

All the same, he couldn't understand it; he kept things under control, until then. He couldn't explain how but he had felt strange throughout the tournament, it was a building sense of evil and darkness, he felt it at the fringes of his consciousness almost constantly.

' _What the hell is it, it's not my, it's not the Devil Gene inside me, it feels different.'_ He pondered, confused. _'Yet whatever it is, it appears to make the Devil Gene…worse.'_

He was worried about that; he knew he couldn't take any risks or chances. He had to find that darkness and destroy it somehow; before it was too late. Shaking his head he continued to leave, he was heading back to the locker room to collect what few belongings he had brought with him before returning to his hotel room.

As he walked however, he heard something, some noise. He stopped, it sounded like a scuffling noise and voices. He approached cautiously, wondering what was going on. He froze at what he saw; it was a large squad of armed Tekken Force troops; along with Xiaoyu. To his horror, Xiaoyu was handcuffed and seemed to be struggling against them.

"No, please, don't…" She cried out.

One of the soldiers spoke. "Enough, the agreement was made, you failed, now it's over."

Xiaoyu shook her head. "I know but, take me, just let Miharu go!"

Jin inhaled sharply at that; wondering what Xiaoyu was talking about, had something happened to her friend; it was clear she was in trouble, Xiaoyu too. Jin glared; he wasn't going to let that stand. He began to walk towards the Tekken Force, ready to intervene. However despite his determination; he halted; freezing.

Standing in the shadows, watching the incident take place, not three feet away from Xiaoyu and the Tekken Force, was a large shadowy figure, the same one he spotted standing on the balcony watching everyone during registration. A sense of great evil and terrible malevolence spread from him; stopping Jin cold. A chill ran down his spine as he watched the man.

For some reason, he couldn't move, as such Xiaoyu was dragged away, with him helpless to intervene. The shadowy figure glared at him; before turning away and leaving.

' _That…man, was that?'_ He thought once his mind cleared again. _'He must be the tournament's sponsor; he, I felt it, he's the source of that darkness I felt; he's the great evil that's been influencing my Devil Gene.'_

He had no choice, with Xiaoyu gone, he had to leave. He was worried for her however; as well as Miharu.

He continued to worry about them as he finally gathered his belongings and was leaving.

' _They're clearly in danger, it seems like they're being held captive.'_ He pondered quietly. _'If only I knew where, if only there was something I could do to help them. But that man…'_

He shuddered at the thought of the shadowy man. Something told him that any attempt to try and save the girls would be doomed to failure, so long as that man was alive. He knew now what he had to do.

' _So, my path is clear; I must win this tournament, defeat that man…Only then will I save them; and stop this, evil within me.'_

He sighed; once again, he found himself faced with even more pressure than before. His mind flashed back to the argument he had with Xiaoyu in the previous tournament, when he had rather roughly chased her away; despite her desire to help him. A sharp pang of regret struck him but he pushed it away.

He shook his head. _'No sense in dwelling on the past; I have to focus on the now.'_

He instead began to consider something else; the remaining obstacles between him and fighting that shadowy figure. The remaining fighters; that man Dragunov, the girl Asuka, King, Nina, Christie and, of course, his father.

' _That girl, Asuka, her last name, Kazama…Does she know, my mother; she's part of the family. But how…'_ Jin wondered confused.

However he soon pushed that thought away too; instead focusing on them all as opponents, people he would have to fight.

He had nearly left the building when suddenly he stopped again; glaring. Standing in front of him, smirking widely, was his father.

"What do you want?" He asked sharply.

Kazuya laughed and shook his head. "I was impressed Jin; so much for your condemnation of _me_. When you are now guilty of the same thing."

Jin growled. "You think…"

"You enjoyed it, didn't you, the power, the sheer strength." Kazuya remarked with glee. "It is the greatest feeling ever; to know you have such power in your hands."

"Shut up!" Jin snapped. "You don't know anything, I'm nothing like you!"

Kazuya scoffed. "Keep telling yourself that…However, there is something interesting here, wouldn't you say? The sponsor for instance."

Jin glared. "What do you know?"

"Nothing yet…but once I win the tournament, I will." Kazuya replied.

"That won't happen, not with me here." Jin remarked before pushing past Kazuya and leaving.

Kazuya watched him go, still smirking.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Struggles in the Night

**Tekken 5: Curse of the Mishima**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, just a short one today, but still enjoyable.

 **Reviews**

 **FNAFFRENZYCAT: Why, what does Kazuya have to do with them being imprisoned?  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, of course, he's nothing like his father after all.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
gordhanx: Yeah, glad you enjoyed it; um, but there won't be one, Jin pushed the matter from his mind, remember. Remember in the series, he acts like she barely exists.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **Struggles in the Night**

Back in his hotel room, Jin sat on his bed; shaking his head. He was trying to push his confrontation with his father out of his mind. Especially as his father's words actually scared him.

' _I did feel it, the power; the strength…'_ He thought worriedly. _'However; he was wrong. I didn't enjoy it, didn't feel like I wanted it, it, scared me.'_

That wasn't the worst part; he could still feel the darkness, creeping around the edges of his consciousness.

He sighed. _'What if I can't control it; if I lose control then how can I…?'_

His thoughts drifted away from his worries regarding the Devil Gene and instead towards Xiaoyu and Miharu.

' _Just what is going on here; they're both here, Xiaoyu made that clear.'_ He thought sadly. _'But what happened to them; where exactly are they and…Something bad must be happening; the way Xiaoyu acted.'_

He shook his head; standing up. He continued to contemplate on Xiaoyu's predicament. While he knew that he couldn't save her; not while that man was still alive; he wished he knew where she was. He stopped in front of the mirror; then suddenly, his head exploded in pain and he groaned. When he finally recovered enough to see, he realized his reflection had changed, to that of his Devil form.

"No…"

The reflection laughed. " **Oh, but it is…You shouldn't have resisted…** "

Jin tore himself away quickly, fighting for self-control. "Enough!"

When he looked back, Devil was gone, for now. But he wasn't sure how long he could keep him away.

* * *

Miharu shivered again, cold; praying desperately. She was listening carefully for the footsteps that would herald Xiaoyu's return.

She bit her lip. _'I don't understand just what these people want; why are they doing this to us.'_

She shook her head; before looking up as she finally heard the footsteps approaching. She watched as, just like before, Xiaoyu was dragged back to the cell, only this time, to Miharu's shock, she was unconscious.

' _What, what is this?'_ She thought desperately; her mind racing.

The door opened and Xiaoyu was dragged in.

"What did you do to her?" Miharu demanded to know.

Yet they ignored her; simply throwing Xiaoyu down onto the floor and then leaving; closing and locking the door behind them. Miharu immediately turned her attention to her friend.

"Xiao, Xiao." She cried out, trying to awaken her.

She was deeply afraid; worried about her friend; yet she seemed reasonably well; she could only hope that she would wake up soon.

As she waited she pondered carefully. _'Why would they do this to Xiao; what's happened. Oh God; if only there was some way I could; do something; anything to help. But I'm stuck here, with no way to figure out what's going on or why.'_

Frustrated she sat and did the only thing she could do, wait.

Finally, sometime later; Xiaoyu finally woke up.

"Urgh, what, where…Miharu?!"

Miharu did her best to calm her. "It's okay Xiao, I'm here…"

To her shock; Xiaoyu then broke down and hugged her. "Oh Miharu, I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Wh-what, Xiao…?" She gasped.

It was then she saw Xiaoyu's expression and froze, fearful.

Sure enough, the news delivered was what she feared. "I'm sorry Miharu, I've failed, I've been defeated, now we're both trapped here."

Despite her sudden fears, Miharu put on a brave face. "Don't be afraid Xiao; I am positive we'll find a way out of here…We will have a chance, someone will save us, I'm sure of it."

Xiaoyu sighed as she slumped against one of the walls.

"I wish I had your optimism." She said sadly.

Miharu shook her head, also sitting down; doing what she could to keep her friend's spirits up. Despite her words; she was just as afraid and saddened as Xiaoyu, yet it was that one hope which kept her going, it was their only hope after all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Round 3 - Part 1

**Tekken 5: Curse of the Mishima**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **gordhanx: Yeah, he is and sadly, it may get worse; yeah well, even if that were the case, nothing is going to happen to them, except imprisonment while the tournament is ongoing.  
FNAFFRENZYCAT: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's sad on both of them.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, remember, there's nothing that he can do, not while the man behind the tournament is alive.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **Round 3 – Part 1**

It was the day of round three; the fighters still in the tournament had all assembled in the arena, ready for their match up draws. Jin stood, glaring, still recalling his dark time last night. Kazuya stood calmly, smirking, ready. The other fighters were also present; Dragunov, Asuka, King, Nina and Christie. They all stood, waiting as the announcer stepped up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready, we're about to begin Round 3!" He called out. "Now, we are ready to begin the match up draws; we shall…"

He paused surprised as suddenly, from the top box, there was movement; the shadowy figure seated there was speaking to Takeshi urgently. Finally Takeshi cleared his throat and stepped forwards.

He then announced. "We have received word, that there is a last minute change of plans. There will be no match up draws. Rather, the remaining fighters shall all fight a battle royale."

This drew gasps from the crowd and the surprised the fighters greatly.

"The remaining fighters are to fight each other, until only two remain standing." Takeshi continued. "Once there are two left, those two, shall be the fighters who progress to the final round."

This was a sudden change but one that some fighters, such as Kazuya, relished. Immediately they took up positions in the arena and assumed their fighting stances.

The announcer looked somewhat put out by this suddenly change but he, none the less, started the fight, stepped well back as he did so. Immediately the fight began, all fighters were going independently at the moment. They were determined to do as much damage as possible to their opponents. One thing that was obvious almost immediately, nobody seemed to want to get too close to the mysterious Dragunov, except for Kazuya, who was eager to fight the man.

' _He is a strong fighter; more than capable. This should be fun.'_ He thought to himself eagerly, with a grin.

Dragunov was cautious; knowing his current opponent to be vicious. The other fighters were already engaged in skirmishes of their own, Jin against Asuka, King against Nina. Christie seemed to be adopting a wait and see approach.

She observed the other fights, waiting for her chance. _'I can't take any unnecessary risks; I have to stay put and wait until they're all done fighting.'_

As she fought this she danced back, out of the way as King and Nina's fight came close to her. King seemed to have the upper hand, forcing Nina to retreat as she avoided his grapples. Jin and Asuka remained in place, fighting each other desperately; but neither gaining the upper hand. Kazuya and Dragunov however had not yet started fighting, both were squaring off; looking to exploit and advantage over the other.

Finally, impatient at the delays, Kazuya moved in. He darted with great speed at Dragunov; prompting the Russian to attempt an attack. Kazuya dodged the attack however and delivered a backfist to the side of Dragunov's head. The Russian stumbled before retaliating, using a quick combo of attacks; which Kazuya blocked easily, laughing as he did so.

"Is that it, pathetic, I thought you were better than this?" Kazuya mocked.

Dragunov, typically, did not reply. Instead he continued to attack, delivered a powerful blow to Kazuya's face; making the older man stagger back. Yet Kazuya turned back to face Dragunov, barely phased, with only a small cut on his lip from an attack that would have sent any other man to the ground. He laughed and shook his head.

"As I said, pathetic."

With that he readied himself and charged in; launching a demon uppercut which caught Dragunov on the chin and launched him into the air. As Dragunov landed Kazuya kicked him in the side. Once Dragunov recovered and gained his feet, Kazuya was ready with a Lightning Screw Uppercut and knocked Dragunov out and out of the ring. Laughing Kazuya turned to observe the rest of the fights.

While this was going on, Jin engaged Asuka in combat; she was smirking as she delivered a blow which he only narrowly avoided.

"C'mon, is that all you've got?" Asuka taunted.

She had seen Jin Kazama fight and was surprised at how easy it seemed to be for her. He seemed to have difficulty keeping up with her; only narrowly blocking or dodging her attacks. The truth was, Jin was holding back; he could feel the dark power within him, the Devil Gene and he was desperate not to trigger it.

' _I can't…If I, if I lose control I'll…'_ He thought desperately.

He quickly ducked under another attack and countered, only for Asuka to dodge. So fearful was of reawakening the Devil Gene, his attacks were half-hearted at best.

Asuka groaned as she dodged another attack. "I thought you were better than this; what's your problem. Give it your all!"

Jin glared but said nothing; he instead dodged the next attack before recovering and making up his mind; he had no other choice.

"Fine, if that's what you want." He said.

But still, he was holding back as he fought again. This time however; he was more serious; his blows having greater purpose. Asuka was shocked by this sudden change and by the sudden ferocity of the blows.

"What the…" Was all she got out before Jin delivered a harsh blow which led to her being knocked out?

He then proceeded to knock her out of the ring, for her own safety.

With Jin and Kazuya having defeated their opponents; they turned to observe Christie standing back and King and Nina still fighting. King growled and launched an attack; Nina, who had been on the defensive, dodged it. She then recovered and attacked King before he could respond. He growled again and turned sharply. Nina blocked his next attack before delivering a harsh strike with the side of her hand.

She followed up with an upwards kick, ducking under King's counterattack before grabbing King and throwing him, with great force, over her head, launching him out of the ring. She leapt back to her feet and they all glared at each other. Three of the fighters were defeated, there were now four left; but only two would go on to the final round.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it and the little twist; read and review please.


	13. Round 3 - Part 2

**Tekken 5: Curse of the Mishima**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **FNAFFRENZYCAT: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well, I don't mind :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked the little twist.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
jojoDO: Yeah, that's true, but, as we discussed in PM, the problem was easily sorted :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **Round 3 – Part 2**

The silence was almost deafening; the atmosphere thick with tension, as the remaining four fighters in round three's surprise battle royale. The four fighters; Kazuya, Jin, Nina and Christie all watched each other carefully. So desperate were they to fight each other, particularly in the final round, that Jin and Kazuya, through a simple glance, made a silent agreement. As a result, they turned, readying themselves in their fighting stances, to face the other two, having clearly formed a team. Seeing this Christie looked over at Nina who was standing next to her.

"What do you say, team up?" She asked casually.

Nina looked at her, her expression cold and clinical as ever. "No, I don't need any help; just focus on fighting, nothing else."

With that she assumed her fighting stance. Christie was shocked by this but then shook her head and did the same.

' _What's up with her?'_ She wondered. _'Well, no sense in dwelling on it; gotta focus on the fight.'_

Kazuya smirked as he regarded his opponents. _'Well, well, two more opponents, then I can get my wish. One a mere girl, hardly worth the effort. The other however, Nina Williams, I remember her; she should make things more interesting at least.'_

Nina and Jin were glaring at each other; clearly intending to attack each other first, perhaps due to the fact they were nearest to each other.

Finally, the tension broke and the fight resumed as Jin and Nina charged each other. Seeing this Kazuya sighed and turned his attention to Christie. Seeing this she prepared herself as he charged in. Kazuya shoulder tackled Christie, taking her by surprise with his speed and strength.

' _Jeez, he hits like a freight train.'_ She thought to herself; before quickly composing herself. _'He's in for a surprise, I'm no easy fight.'_

She dodged his next attack, dancing around it and several others before delivering several quick attacks of her own. Yet Kazuya brushed her attacks off; as if they were nothing.

Christie was shocked by this. _'What the hell; what is this, is he even human?'_

She dodged as Kazuya counterattacked again. Meanwhile Jin attempting to overpower Nina; yet she dodged his attacks, as she did so she glared at him.

"You're struggling; what are you struggling against, why do you fight?" She queried, confused by the young man.

Jin sighed and shook his head; casually blocking her attack. "You wouldn't understand; not only that, it's none of your business."

Nina leapt back and narrowed her eyes. "Try me; I've been around since the beginning of these tournaments after all."

Jin paused briefly, remembering that; recovering quickly enough to block Nina's next attack

"Fine." Jin said at last. "All you need to know then, is I share my father's curse; but unlike him, I'm trying to fight it."

Nina was shocked by this, realizing what it meant; it also changed her whole fighting strategy.

Christie backed away slowly; Kazuya had just recovered from a powerful combo attack she had struck him with.

"Is that all; you're beginning to bore me girl." He remarked calmly.

Christie shook her head. "This isn't right; what the fuck are you?"

Kazuya laughed. "I am the future, girl, you are merely an obstacle."

With that he charged in; Christie tensed, preparing to fight back. But it was useless; Kazuya was just too fast and strong. Without any warning he drove his fist into her stomach. She doubled over, just in time for his knee to meet her face. He swept her legs out from under her and kicked her side. She rolled away, getting up, groaning, wiping the blood away from her nose.

With a cold laugh, Kazuya moved in again; Christie tried to strike him with a kick. But he caught her foot and slammed his elbow into her leg, breaking it. She fell to the ground, with a cry of pain. He kicked her again, this time sending her right across the ring and out of it where she landed in a heap. With a cold laugh he turned once more and observed as Jin fought with Nina.

Nina was much more cautious now; knowing now that Jin was also carrying the Devil Gene. Jin delivered a devastating combo which Nina blocked, at the cost of being worn down. She grit her teeth and shook her head.

' _This is going nowhere fast; I saw what Kazuya did…'_ She noted to herself. _'So that's; that's what happens when the Devil Gene takes over you…'_

She could see it in Jin's eyes, the hesitation, the self-hatred. She wondered, just what would happen with him, if he ever allowed his darkness to consume him.

"You're still holding back." Nina commented as she blocked another of Jin's attacks. "But now I understand why."

Jin sighed and blocked her attacks as he responded. "Yes; I can't risk it, I can't…"

Nina shook her head. "Is that how to fight; you want to lose; you want Kazuya to destroy everything; think about what you're fighting for and take the risk. You can't achieve anything if you don't face your fears."

Jin paused briefly, considering what Nina had just said. Making up his mind; he immediately reacted and countered Nina's attack, striking a forceful blow that knocked her out of the ring, ending the third round.

The announcer stepped forwards as the medical staff removed the fighters who were unconscious or badly injured, the remaining fighters walked away.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have our winners, these two men shall progress to the final round." The announcer called. "Let's hear it for Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima!"

The audience cheered and applauded; however everything soon went quiet, the tension returned, thicker than ever before. The two men stood, glaring at each other, staring each other down. For a long time nothing happened, but then, finally, they left, allowing things to progress, the final round would take place the following day.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Terror in the Night

**Tekken 5: Curse of the Mishima**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Epic, he's brutal; he could have easily killed Christie.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
FNAFFRENZYCAT: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yup, it's coming down to them.  
jojoDO: What do you mean, she's always insightful; she has to be in her line of work.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **Terror in the Night**

There was silence in the cell as Xiaoyu and Miharu sat as close together, to keep Miharu warm. Xiaoyu remained despondent; Miharu was trying to think of some way to help her friend.

' _It wouldn't do to just…give in like this, that's not the Xiaoyu I know.'_ She thought to herself. _'But what I can do, to help her, there must be something.'_

Sadly, she didn't have an answer. Xiaoyu meanwhile remained silent, reflecting sadly on her defeat and her failure to save Miharu.

She shook her head. _'If only it had just been me; it wouldn't have been so bad. Why did they have to take Miharu too, she's not involved in all this.'_

Even as the thought this, a sudden feeling of dread settled over her, a glance told her Miharu felt the same. Looking up she froze, discovering the source; it was the massive shadowy stranger, the tournament sponsor; still engulfed in shadows, only his glowing eyes could be seen clearly.

"Wh-who are you…What do you want from us?" Xiaoyu demanded at once.

The figure observed them darkly before replying. "You proved unworthy, as such; you do not need to know who I am. As for what I want with you; nothing yet. The tournament is still ongoing, it will be up to the victor, myself, Kazuya Mishima or Jin Kazama, on what to do with you."

With that he simply vanished; the fear he caused them lingered; yet now, Xiaoyu allowed herself some hope; Jin was still in the tournament, she felt certain if anyone could save them it would be him.

* * *

Kazuya was walking calmly back to his hotel room; he was eager for the final round, he'd finally have a chance to face his son in battle. It had been denied him in the previous tournament, but this time, there would be no interference, he was sure of that.

He smirked as he anticipated the fight. _'He will have no choice, he must unleash his Devil Gene, then, when he does so, he will see the truth. He will see the power it gives, the joy of such power.'_

Kazuya himself could feel that very power, coursing through himself and; even better; he could unleash it at will now. It no longer responded to his rage, but to his will, regardless of emotions. Finally he stopped walking and sighed.

"Are you going to keep hiding, or come out?"

He turned as the tournament's sponsor emerged from the shadows, yet somehow remained cloaked in them.

"Kazuya Mishima; I wonder, will it be you…or your son who comes to fight me." He remarked; his voice oddly calm. "Who will prevail, who has the greater strength."

Kazuya laughed. "That would be me obviously; my son is too soft to understand true power."

The man shook his head. "The Devil Gene is not true power, you know nothing fool. Now; be warned, for I shall…"

"Spare me the parlour tricks fool; I am more powerful than you will ever be." Kazuya snarled. "This IS true power."

As he said that he transformed into his devil form and back again. The man merely shook his head and disappeared. Kazuya sneered and returned to his room; mocking what he saw as the fool's attempt to scare him.

* * *

Some distance away from the ruins of Hon-Maru; Raven looked around the clearing.

' _Could it truly be possible; there shouldn't have been any life forms.'_ He pondered. _'Nobody could survive a blast like that, surely. But…'_

He cautiously approached the pit that showed the site of impact and glanced over the ledge. What he saw underneath, through the gloom was a network of caves, caves which could, potentially be used for survival.

Then he heard it and leapt back, he watched from the shadows in amazement as the figure emerged from the pit. He was battered and bruised, but any other injuries had been given rudimental first aid. Enough to allow recovery, albeit a slow one.

The man that emerged was seventy-five with grey spiked hair around the sides and back of his head, a grey short moustache, black eyes and clad in a black tattered Gi, with white hand and foot wraps. There was no doubt about it; Raven had been wrong; Heihachi Mishima was alive.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Father and Son War

**Tekken 5: Curse of the Mishima**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Well, not just now; it's too late for him to do anything just now.  
FNAFFRENZYCAT: Yeah, he's back :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
gordhanx: Well, not quite, he's leaving their fate up to whoever wins; also Kazuya was merely demonstrating his power, how he can switch back and forth between his Devil form at will. As for Heihachi yeah, he's back, but isn't really in a position to do anything right now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **Father and Son War**

It was the day of the final match, everyone watching, including the defeated fighters that were still conscious and able to be present, in a state of anticipation. Those who had been in the last tournament recalled a similar reaction last time; only this time they knew, Jin and Kazuya would actually be fighting each other. Up in the top box, the shadowy figure sat, watching the arena closely.

' _That fool, Kazuya; he thinks because he has the Devil Gene, he is invincible.'_ He thought sadly. _'He doesn't see it for the curse it is, like my curse…'_

Shaking his head sadly he resumed his observations of the arena, as the fighters emerged, ready to begin their battle. Down below Jin and Kazuya entered the arena and began walking towards each other, until they stood facing each other. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"So; at last we face off." Kazuya remarked with a grin. "Now it's time; are you ready…surrender your will to the Devil Gene."

Jin snarled. "Never, I don't need it; I will defeat you, there is much more at stake than you realize…"

Kazuya scoffed. "Let me guess, some nonsense about saving other people; that's your weakness fool; you have no chance of victory; because you refuse to accept your power. You must be merciless and fight. That is all there is."

Jin shook his head and assumed his fighting stance. "You're wrong, and this is where I prove it."

Kazuya laughed and also assumed a fighting stance.

The announcer began the fight before rapidly backing off. Immediately both men charged and delivered harsh right hooks; catching each other in the face. They stumbled back before recovering and charged in again, pummelling each other back and forth; it was clear they were both trying to overpower each other, without much success.

Jin however had the added difficulty of fighting another battle at the same time. While clashing with his father in the arena, within himself, he was locked in a battle for control with his Devil Gene. He growled, dodging on of Kazuya's punches, as, in his mind, the Devil Gene taunted and tempted him.

" **Come now, why fight…You need my strength."** It said. **"Don't resist, otherwise you will fall."**

Jin remained steadfast however. _'Never; I will never give in to you. You're not my only source of power.'_

The presence of the Devil Gene laughed. **"We will see; maybe not now, but soon…"**

Jin grunted as Kazuya landed another hit, one which Jin returned, delivering a powerful strike of his own. The fighters then parted and Kazuya shook his head.

"Are we done playing around?" He asked rhetorically. "If so, I'd like to actually fight; in fact, I think it's time we went all out."

Jin gasped, horrified, as Kazuya unleashed his Devil Gene, transforming into his Devil form, yet this time, while clearly more powerful; he did not completely change, still wearing his own clothes. Jin realized that things had just become a lot harder.

Jin readied himself; but Devil Kazuya was faster than ever; he darted in and easily struck a blow to Jin; he then flipped forwards, striking Jin with his legs before delivering a powerful uppercut and firing a beam at Jin in mid-air.

The beam struck Jin's left shoulder and he cried out in pain. Jin hit the ground and quickly rolled out of the way, narrowly dodging Kazuya's ground breaking punch. Luckily the arena had been reinforced by Heihachi twenty-one years ago to withstand such a blow. Jin struggled to his feet, clutching his left shoulder.

"Urgh, you…" Jin growled through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the Devil Gene within him.

Devil Kazuya laughed; a dark haunting sound. "Pathetic, now you see; this is what you are trying to deny. This is power; are you truly so foolish as to continue this denial?"

Jin shook his head. "Shut up…"

He was fighting to stand; both against Devil Kazuya's oncoming onslaught and the power of the Devil Gene within him, seducing, tempting, trying to force his hand.

He could hear the voice now. **"Relinquish your will and claim the power; it's your only chance!"**

Jin grunted as Devil Kazuya struck out yet again; pummelling him as Jin fought both battles at once.

' _No, no, I…'_

" **You have no other option!"**

Jin growled. "You are wrong, I do."

He knew he had another choice; he could feel it; he had to grasp it.

He struggled back to his feet; only to narrowly avoid being struck by another beam.

"It's not over yet." He snarled.

Devil Kazuya laughed and shook his head. "Oh but it is; if you are too weak to accept your gift, you have no chance."

Jin shook his head and straightened up. "No, I have more than that; I have greater strength than you can imagine."

Devil Kazuya sneered and launched another beam, only for it to suddenly fizzle out before striking Jin. He froze, shocked by this, also realizing that, somehow, Jin's injuries were healing. Jin let out a slow breath as the Devil Gene was silenced, at least temporarily.

He smiled lightly. _'Thank you…mother; now it is time.'_

With his mother's strength empowering him; Jin recovered and charged in. Despite his efforts, Devil Kazuya's power was nullified by the power that Jun Kazama had gifted her son. Even though he knew it wouldn't last; it would be long enough to defeat him.

"NO!" He bellowed.

But it was too late; with greater power than Kazuya imagined; Jin struck and the force of the blow was enough to knock him out of his Devil state and out of the arena. It was over, Jin had won the match, he would advance to face the tournament sponsor.

Up in the top box, the shadowy figure glared.

' _So it is done, I now know my opponent…'_ He thought to himself. _'He has the same dark power as Kazuya; yet also something else. He may be the one; the one to finally destroy me.'_

He stood and left; it was coming down to this now; his last chance. Tomorrow would decide everything, not just the tournament, the fate of the entire world hung in the balance.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Renewed Faith

**Tekken 5: Curse of the Mishima**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **FNAFFRENZYCAT: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, we can only wait and see :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
jojoDO: Well of course; and now we're heading towards the last fight :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **Renewed Faith**

It was the night before the championship round; tomorrow Jin would be facing the tournament sponsor. Jin couldn't deny he was nervous, more so than he had been on the nights before the final fight of the third and fourth tournaments. There was something about this unknown man which scared Jin; it was more than the fact his Devil Gene seemed worse around him, there was something else too. Yet something else was on his mind too; something he couldn't shake, no matter how hard he tried.

' _Xiaoyu; I haven't seen her since…since that incident after she lost her match.'_ He noted to himself. _'She's been acting so differently during this tournament, something has to be going on.'_

He shook his head; he couldn't fathom it; yet the only way he possibly could was nothing short of madness.

He shook his head. _'I should be resting up for the next fight; instead I'm contemplating going out and looking for Xiaoyu; even though I don't know where she could be, not to mention, the last time she and I actually spoke, during the fourth tournament…'_

He recalled that incident in vivid detail; how brutal he had been when speaking to her. Yet strangely, he couldn't bring himself to stop; as far as he was concerned; he needed to know and somehow, felt reasonably certain that he actually knew where Xiaoyu was. So, guided by this impulse and strange instinct, he left his hotel room.

So it was that Jin somehow found himself in the Zaibatsu headquarters; heading down to the basements. He wasn't sure exactly how but he knew he was being guided by some strange gut feeling. One which was leading him to wherever Xiaoyu was; and what really surprised him was how he was somehow able to avoid running into any Tekken Force patrols. There in fact didn't seem to be anybody about, which worried him.

' _Something isn't right about this; where is everybody?'_ He wondered; glancing over his shoulder. _'I should have met with some sort of resistance by now, but so far…nothing.'_

Shaking his head he continued onwards more cautiously. He was soon on the floor that held the prison cells.

He paused; a feeling of dread growing inside him. _'They haven't, those…that monster has put her here.'_

He now truly wanted to run into some Tekken Force, he had the suddenly desire to punch something, or someone, hard. Yet he didn't, instead what he found was a cell and within it, was Xiaoyu. She wasn't alone either; with her was her friend, Miharu Hirano.

"Xiaoyu." He gasped; shocked at seeing her in her current surroundings.

Xiaoyu jumped; eyes wide with shock. "J-Jin…Jin, it is you!"

She leapt to her feet, hurrying to the cell door; Miharu blushed and curled into a ball, no doubt embarrassed by her revealing outfit. Jin however had eyes only for Xiaoyu.

He was shocked by her appearance, he had no doubt Miharu looked the same, both were pale, with dark shadows under their eyes and it was clear they had been given little to eat over the days of their captivity.

"Jin, how did you find us?" Xiaoyu gasped.

Jin shook his head. "I don't know; I just…I felt drawn here."

Xiaoyu smiled. "Well, now you're here, you can save us, you can get us out."

Jin sighed.

"Xiaoyu, I can't, not yet..."

"What?" She gasped.

Jin gently began to explain. "I can't do anything yet; tomorrow is the championship match; I have to fight the tournament sponsor."

Xiaoyu bit her lip; realizing what this meant.

"So what's going to happen to us?" She asked.

Jin looked at her, his expression determined. "I _will_ win this tournament; and I will set you free once I do."

Xiaoyu nodded and smiled; Jin couldn't explain it; despite knowing the truth, despite knowing he could free them. Something was holding him back, preventing him from doing so; urging him to wait until the tournament sponsor was defeated. Xiaoyu accepted this however and as Jin left, she turned to Miharu, smiling.

"He's leaving us here?" Miharu asked incredulously.

Xiaoyu shook her head. "He's going to win the tournament, then he'll free us; have no doubt about that."

Miharu could see that Xiaoyu certainly didn't and, as a result, her spirits were raised. Everything was riding now, on tomorrow's fight.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. An Impossible Return

**Tekken 5: Curse of the Mishima**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, that's what happens when you love someone like that.  
FNAFFRENZYCAT: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and yeah, I do :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, wait and see what happens.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **An Impossible Return**

It was the day of the championship match; all the previously defeated fighters, except for Xiaoyu, had gathered with the audience to watch the final match. Jin had entered the arena and stood waiting; the tension thick as finally the tournament sponsor would be revealed. Strangely the announcer was absent; the top box was also empty except for Takeshi, who stood sombrely by the chair. The box was no longer engulfed in shadow either.

Suddenly they heard the heavy footsteps and knew the tournament sponsor was approaching. He soon emerged and began to walk towards Jin in the arena. As he did so, there were gasps of shock; particularly from Wang Jinrei and Kazuya Mishima.

"It cannot be…" Wang gasped.

Kazuya shook his head; stunned. "But how, this is impossible…He's supposed to be dead; I thought father killed him."

Those nearest them, namely, the other fighters, heard their vocal thoughts and realized this was someone from their past, and Heihachi's. A very prominent person apparently. The man who emerged was tall; he looked rather old, like Wang, but no less strong.

He was heavily muscled, had light brown skin and apart from a long sheet of white hair from the back of his head, was bald. His eyes were black; he had thick white eyebrows and a rigid, large spiked moustache and beard. He was clad in a tattered dark red hakama that was completely shredded to just above the knees. It was fastened with a white flowing belt and he had several articles of gold jewellery.

The man stepped up into the arena and stood opposite Jin; glaring at him. A glare Jin returned darkly; until finally the man spoke; his voice was deep and dark.

"I am Jinpachi Mishima; founder of the Mishima Zaibatsu…Father to Heihachi Mishima, the man who betrayed me and imprisoned me for years beneath Hon-Maru." He remarked; drawing shocked gasps from everyone. "I am cursed by darkness to destroy all existence. My cursed blood screams for me to destroy you; who are you, who has come to stand before me?"

Jin was also shocked, realizing who this was now, but he recovered and glared.

"I am Jin Kazama, the heir to your cursed blood, bearer of the Devil Gene." He announced. "Son of Kazuya Mishima; grandson of Heihachi Mishima."

Jinpachi froze for a moment; surprised by this but then growled. "So be it; let us see if you have what it takes. Let us see if you can…KILL ME!"

With that the fight began, with Jinpachi rushed forwards, his foot slamming into the arena floor, cracking it. He then delivered a powerful thrust, pressing the heels of his hands together and thrusting them forwards. Jin was struck by this and was blasted back by a powerful wave of energy. He quickly recovered, stopping himself going over the edge of the ring.

' _What was that; how did he…?'_ He gasped, shocked by this.

Jinpachi shook his head. "Do not waste your time or energy boy. There is no victory by knocking someone out of the arena now. This is a fight to the death!"

Jin started at that but then glared, focusing as he resumed his fighting stance.

Jinpachi charged in again; this time striking out with three rapid powerful punches. Jin blocked them, despite the pain that erupted from his arms as he did so. Yet once Jinpachi recovered from those attacks, Jin was already on the offensive, striking out with a vicious combo attack. Jinpachi was unable to block the blows and was sent reeling; although he quickly recovered. However his recovery was met with even more attacked from Jin, who was using as much power as he could muster.

' _This boy, there is more strength in him that he knows.'_ Jinpachi thought to himself as he recovered from Jin's last attack.

Jin glared at Jinpachi as he waited for his next move. _'This man is responsible for all of this; the Devil Gene growing harder to control, what I…I did to Hwoarang. For capturing Xiaoyu and her friend.'_

He knew he could not allow him to get away with this; but he had to maintain control. This may be a battle to the death, but he had to remain himself. Jinpachi shook his head; he sighed sadly as he could feel the rippling within him.

"You hold back boy; that is no good." He said; actually sounding dismayed. "You must give your all, if you hope to defeat me."

Jin glared at him but shook his head.

"You do not understand." He stated as calmly as he could.

Jinpachi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I do…more than you know."

Stunned silence followed that sudden announcement.

There was a stony silence before finally Jinpachi spoke again.

"Yes, I know all too well of the darkness you face, the darkness that has cursed our family. The curse of the Mishima Bloodline." He remarked. "Only mine; mine is different than yours."

There were whispers at that, especially as people noticed the sky was beginning to darken and the weather turn thunderous. Jin noticed too, but kept his focus on Jinpachi and his tale.

"What do you mean; you mean you don't have the Devil Gene?" He asked; curious and worried at the same time.

Jinpachi shook his head. "No, I do not…My curse is different; far more ancient. An angry darkness."

Jin glared. "Just what do mean by this?"

"I mean; that this is what has kept me alive all these years since my son took over." Jinpachi replied; his voice changing, as if two people were talking at the same time. "This darkness has fed on me and made me its host. It takes hold and it has only one purpose…That purpose is now mine. Only death will free me, only my destruction will see the end of it. Do you think you can accomplish that, with what meagre power you use?"

Before Jin could reply, Jinpachi screamed, apparently in agony as he began to warp before everyone's eyes. Several spikes emerged from his back, elbows and shoulders; a large fanged mouth opened in his stomach and he was soon engulfed in a red/purple aura. His transformation complete, Jinpachi let out a haunting dark laugh, spreading his arms wide as he unleashed his full power.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. The Darkness Beckons

**Tekken 5: Curse of the Mishima**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Agreed, well, read on and see.  
FNAFFRENZYCAT: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, read on :)  
jojoDO: Well, read on and see what he does.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **The Darkness Beckons**

Jin was horrified by what he saw; Jinpachi growled and resumed his fighting stance; looking more demonic than ever.

' _This is, how can I…?'_ He thought; horrified, before flinched. _'Urgh…no, I can't.'_

He felt the Devil Gene within him growing, in response to Jinpachi's power. He had to resist it; he couldn't give in to his influence. Jinpachi made the first move, before Jin could even react, striking with his Electric Wind Godfists; knocking Jin backwards and then into the air. Jin hit the ground, before he could recover; Jinpachi slammed his foot down on top of him.

"Fool; you will die!" He bellowed as he pressed down on Jin with his foot.

Jin growled and struggled, trying to free himself. With another dark laugh Jinpachi removed his foot and kicked Jin across the arena before finally allowing him to stop.

Jin staggered back to his feet.

He spat a mouthful of blood. _'Such strength, I've never seen anything like it; but how…This power of his, this darkness…'_

Jinpachi advanced slowly; the dark grin on his face making him look positively feral. Recovering as best he could, Jin tensed and then rushed in, dodging around Jinpachi's attack before delivering a quick combo of his own. But it was to no avail; Jinpachi barely reacted to the attacks; he simply laughed again.

Jin was shocked by this; it was like no matter what he did, he was powerless to do any damage. He tried to attack, again and again, only for Jinpachi to take the blows without difficulty. He would then be forced onto the defensive as Jinpachi attacked in response. Those watching the fight were horrified by this; many of them had seen Kazuya's transformations, others had seen the previous tournaments and knew to expect something like this.

But still, it was a horrifying sight; especially with the darkness that had enveloped everything, the horrific weather seemed to have occurred as a direct result. Watching this, Kazuya glared; actually concerned.

' _Such dark power; I've never felt anything like this.'_ He noted to himself. _'It is as if…Jin cannot possibly win this. Unless he, he has no choice now…Without the Devil Gene, he is dead, we are all doomed.'_

Wang was also worried; as he was the one who knew Jinpachi best. _'Is this; is this what my friend has become…Is anything of the Jinpachi I knew still left…Wait, of course, the note. There was; but now, now he is consumed. Jin Kazama is our only hope.'_

They all watched tensely, waiting to see what would happen next. Jin struggled to his feet as he was once again brutally attacked and damaged.

He growled in frustration. _'This is; I cannot, what should I do, I cannot just give in. But even the gift from my mother; I still cannot defeat him, this is…'_

He shook his head, trying to clear it.

Jinpachi growled and as Jin approached to attack again, he suddenly stomped on the ground, sending out a shockwave which made Jin stumble. He then suddenly blinked forwards, forcing Jin to stumble back, before suddenly a large blast of fire shot from the fanged mouth in his stomach.

Jin took the blow with a cry of pain, flying backwards. He struggled back to his feet, only to find Jinpachi bearing down on him again. Jin thrust out with his Avenger, but the blow merely slowed Jinpachi as he stopped briefly. Before laughing again and once more stomping before blasting Jin with fire.

' _Urgh, how is he…such power; he's growing stronger; stronger with every passing moment.'_ Jin noted through the pain. _'But then; how am I supposed to, without; no. I cannot. He is…'_

Jin cried out in pain again as Jinpachi stomped on him before letting out a triumphant yell. As Jin felt himself sinking into darkness, he heard the cruel familiar voice.

" **Is this how you wish it too end; you wish to hand the world to him."** It taunted. **"He will destroy everything until nothing is left; do you want that; do you want to leave poor little Xiaoyu trapped like that, well?"**

Jin growled in anger at this. _'Silence; you cannot…'_

The voice spoke again. **"You have no choice; it's this, or the end of the world."**

Jin growled then suddenly, he became still; the power grew and he opened his eyes again.

Jinpachi roared in triumph as he stepped away from the fallen Jin; the arena was a wreck; utter silence dominated the crowd.

Those watching were horrified, especially Wang. _'No, this cannot be…Jinpachi; Jinpachi how can you? This is not my friend; he is gone and now this demon is all that remains.'_

' _Jin, you have failed everyone by your softness.'_ Kazuya thought bitterly. _'Now it is over, even with my Devil Gene, I could scarcely match Jinpachi now. Not with his power growing this way.'_

The situation looked bleak, even hopeless as Jinpachi let out another roar, the demon within him seemed to be taking over even more.

"It is over; soon all will be consumed, no one is able to stop me it seems!" He bellowed.

Suddenly however, movement caught everyone's attention. Jinpachi turned sharply; as everyone's attention turned to Jin. Jinpachi's eyes widened, the red glow of them momentarily vanishing. Jin was getting back to his feet, his wounds, bruises and injuries healing before their eyes. He stood to full height again and glared darkly at Jinpachi.

"Foolish old man; you should have died long ago." Jin remarked, his voice just was warped as Jinpachi's. "I suppose it is time to correct that mistake."

It was then those observing noticed the glowing red eyes, the third red eye opening on Jin's forehead, they also noticed the horns and demonic tattoos upon him. It was then, finally, that the wings burst from his back, their loose black feathers flying around him. Jin had been overcome by the Devil Gene and now, before Jinpachi, stood Devil Jin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. The Mishima Bloodline

**Tekken 5: Curse of the Mishima**

Next chapter of my Tekken story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **ChenChong91: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, here he is.  
FNANFFRENZYCAT: Well, here we go, one darkness against another.  
gordhanx: Yup, it's begun; well, they are the ones present who know Jinpachi best.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **The Mishima Bloodline**

Devil Jin grinned darkly as he stepped forwards.

"Now, shall we begin our dance of death?" Devil Jin remarked. "I look forward to crushing you."

Jinpachi snarled; the red glow back in his eyes. "Foolish; you think you can best me…DIE!"

He blasted the fireball attack again; only for Devil Jin to fly right over it. In response Devil Jin blasted Jinpachi with his laser attack. Jinpachi took the blow and snarled in pain. When Devil Jin landed, Jinpachi launched his own attacks, pummelling Devil Jin with ferocity.

Devil Jin however brushed off the attacks and responded with attacks of his own. Neither of them seemed to gain ground however, both seeming evenly matched. They quickly parted and Devil Jin gave a feral grin.

"How remarkable; so you do have _some_ fight in you; old man."

Jinpachi snarled. "I will destroy you insolent wretch; then the world shall crumble after you."

Devil Jin however was not impressed and laughed, an insane sounded noise, before resuming his battle stance. Jinpachi wasted no time however; instead launching a blistering combo of attacks, until finally ending things with another blast of flames. Yet when the flames cleared, Devil stood, unfazed.

"Is that all, now it's my turn."

With that he prepared to go on the offensive.

Devil Jin launched himself at Jinpachi and began to brutally pummel him with his fists. He followed up with a power rising kick before flying backwards and blasting at him with his lasers. Jinpachi took the blow and laughed before suddenly flexing his fists, causing the energy around him to intensify.

"Foolish weakling, you should know better, now, I will crush you." He declared.

He then began to use his raw power to attack Devil Jin. Devil Jin dodged many of the blows, but there were a few which struck. These seemed to stagger Devil Jin; yet he recovered quickly; like Jinpachi he was glowing with power. Only his power didn't seem to be as intense. This worried those watching as it seemed Devil Jin was in fact the weaker of the two.

' _He gave in at last; accepting his power.'_ Kazuya thought to himself. _'But it still isn't enough, Jinpachi is just too powerful.'_

Yet surprisingly; Devil Jin continued to laugh and grin, in fact, it seemed like he was enjoying himself, as if he knew something that nobody else did.

"Why don't you just die already?!" Jinpachi snarled.

Devil Jin smirked and shook his head. "Why die, I'm having fun and I'm already aware of my victory."

Jinpachi snarled. "Victory; I am dominating the battle, I will soon demolish you!"

Devil Jin's smirk grew even wider. "You don't even see what has happened; pathetic."

It was then the glow around Jinpachi began to fade.

Jinpachi looked shocked at this.

"What, what is happening?"

Devil Jin laughed again. "You were expending so much power, you've drained yourself of it; old fool."

Jinpachi gasped as he realized he was right; he was exhausted, his power was fluctuating; his attacks greatly weakened. Overhearing this Kazuya forced himself not to laugh.

' _Oh how droll, I should have seen that one coming.'_ He noted. _'All that was just for show, just to force Jinpachi to use up all his power.'_

While Kazuya was impressed, Wang was worried. _'Jinpachi; this is the end; oh my friend, I am sorry it's come to this. The Curse of the Mishima bloodline is cruel indeed.'_

Everybody was watching in silence now as they waited for what was sure to be the endgame, it was clear that not only was Jinpachi now tired and losing power; but that Devil Jin had been holding back. As such, he was still rather fresh and had plenty of power to unleash. At that moment, Devil Jin revealed his strength by allowing more of his power to show before returning to pummelling Jinpachi; this time with even greater brutality.

"For all your bluster, you are a weak fool." He taunted as he brutalized his opponent. "Now it is YOU who will die."

With that he launched several laser blasts, striking Jinpachi in both knees and shoulders, rending his limbs relatively useless. He then charged in and grabbed Jinpachi before thrusting his fist into his opponent's chest. Jinpachi let out a choked gasp before screaming in agony as the purple glow disappeared and finally, Jinpachi's darkness was destroyed. At that exact moment, Jin regained control and Devil Jin disappeared, leaving Jin gasping, shocked at what he had just done.

Jin sagged under the weight of Jinpachi's body; he quickly caught the man, sinking to his knees as he cradled the almost lifeless body of his great-grandfather in his arms.

"Jin…" The old man wheezed weakly. "Listen closely…The curse of the Mishima bloodline; there is only one hope left...To stop it; before it's too late."

Jin tensed at that, already aware that Wang Jinrei had left the stands and was approaching rapidly.

Jinpachi let out a laboured breath and then spoke again. "You must seek out the information within the Zaibatsu; it holds what you need…Remember…"

He coughed, bringing up blood before whispering to Jin one word.

"Azazel…"

His eyes then became unfocused before he turned his gaze to Wang, who now stood at his side.

"Jinpachi…" His friend gasped sadly.

Jinpachi smiled briefly. "Jinrei…my friend; I wish we could have; shared one last drink…together."

With that, before their very eyes, Jinpachi turned to dust; leaving Wang to gasp in despair as Jin bowed his head and stood. He knew now he had work to do, so much had changed, and now, it was all up to him.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Epilogue

**Tekken 5: Curse of the Mishima**

Little short epilogue to round things off; enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; yeah, it's sad, but he is a tragic villain.  
gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, to be honest, when Devil Jin came out, Jin had already won. Glad you liked those moments too :)  
FNAFFRENZYCAT: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's sad, the loss of his friend. Just this one.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

After the tournament Jin became head of the Mishima Zaibatsu; he immediately began researching anything in the Zaibatsu to do with Azazel. He offered Nina employment as one of his bodyguards, a position she accepted. He also offered Eddy a similar job, promising to use the Zaibatsu to cure his master in return, which led to Eddy accepting.

Kazuya returned to G Corporation and, dissolving the board of directors, became the head of the entire company, with absolute power within it. In response to Jin's employment; he hired Anna and Bruce as his own bodyguards. Xiaoyu and Miharu were released as Jin promised; however, they still had no answers as to the true reasons for their confinement and Xiaoyu became more worried than ever for Jin.

Many of the other fighters returned to their regular lives, but many were plagued by the outcome of the tournament for them. Hwoarang was still in intensive care and Baek consumed by guilt; Marduk and King were shocked by the man who looked like Armour King attacking Marduk. Upon hearing of the fifth tournament Heihachi was infuriated, especially since Jin had now claimed the Zaibatsu; he swore he would do anything to reclaim it.

However finally, after the disturbance of the tournament; things seemed to be calming down.

Sadly, such peace was not to last.

* * *

Jin sighed as he checked his watch; he was clad in his new suit, designed for his new position as head of Mishima Zaibatsu.

"Are you ready?" Nina asked.

Jin nodded to her and, with Nina and Eddy watching, he walked down the long line of Zaibatsu officials to the throne at the head of the room. He sat down and observed them all carefully and, finally ready, prepared to make his announcement; one that would shake the world to its core.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
